The Arceus Assassin: Arc 3: Kanto
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: We left off with Stanley getting ready to go to Kanto, and here he goes. While his sister goes to Johto, he goes through Kanto, working to win the League, and fight ES. But, Kanto has harsh laws against the love he holds for Taisetsu. How can he fight on three fronts? FInd out in The Arceus Assassin: Arc 3: Kanto! (You must read the first two Arcs to understand this story.)
1. We Begin Again

DWA: OKAY! I am out of my kinda unannounced Hiatus. I'm sorry for making you wait but I couldn't concentrate, DA kinda sucked me in to Roleplaying. I might draw the characters from the story even if I can't do them justice. Now, I will try to get a chapter out on the weekend, but from here on out, it may be a one a week thing. Not sure, depends on what I can get done. But I will get one a week out at least, so look forward to it each week. As long as college doesn't get in the way.

Before I give the summary, if you found this before you read the other Arc's you have to read the other ones, no exception. You will have no clue what's going on later in the story. Now, disclaimer please….oh I'll do it.

I don't own Pokémon, only my OC's and plot. Rina and Blizz belong to my good friend GSlayer. Others will come in eventually.

Summary: With Stanley's loss at the Hoenn League, he wanted to go to Kanto, which happened to be Mike's next Location to try and keep safe from Engulfing Shadows' control. Along with Rina, he'll travel across Kanto, fighting to get into the Indigo League. And, to keep Kanto safe. But with Taisetsu as his lover, he has to be careful, or they may be separated for their love, for Kanto looks heavily down on Pokephilia. Can Stanley get through all this, and still fight two battles at once? Find out in Arc 3 of the Arceus Assassin, the Kanto Arc!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 1: We Begin Again.

Time: 9:28am

I looked myself in the mirror, I had on my new outfit he bought the day before. It was inspired by the Lati Bow in a way. It was a blue vest with a silver colored inside, blue jeans, White T-shirt with the red parts of Latias showing on the front, and of course, my Latios Necklace.

_-You look very cute in the new clothes.-_ Taisetsu said. I looked to her and she was smiling. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Thanks Tai." I said walking over to her. I was about to kiss her when Lily came in.

"Hiya Stanley! Nice new outfit!" She said smiling as her dark green eyes shined when she brushed her brunette hair away from them. She was wearing the outfit I got for her as well. It was a black jacket with no sleeves that was open and a grey T-shirt with a Poke Ball on the front and back black shorts tipped with red.

"I'd say the same but you picked it out." Stanley said. Lily nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you for buying it!" She said. I hugged my little sister back.

"No problem." I said, smiling. She let go and ran out of the room. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It feels like I'm starting over." I said.

_-Yet you still have us.-_ Taisetsu said. I looked to her and kissed her, which she returned. I pulled back and nodded.

"Right, let's go." I said and walked down the stairs, where my mom and dad were waiting.

"Good luck, and hey, win this time alright?" My dad said. My mom walked over and gave me a hug.

"Be safe Stanley." She said. I hugged her back and pulled back with a smile.

"I will." I said. I looked to my dad and gave him a nod as Lily came down, two Poke Balls on her belt and Zack in her arms.

"Let's go already!" Lily shouted. "I already said good bye I wanna see Johto!" I shook my head and opened the door, and Lily ran out, and I followed with Taisetsu.

"HEY!" I heard a yell and we all turned to see Rina with her new clothing. She had a white Jacket with stripes coming from the should diagonally before going down straight, two on each side and are next to each other. The outer stripes are green, the inner stripes are blue. The stripes on the right side connect with the stripes on the pants, which have the same coloration as the jacket, and stripes on the right side only. Her hair is shorter, nearly to a boys standard, and a tuft comes down and slightly covers her right eye.

"Rina! Why the hair cut?" I asked as Rina and Blizz got to them.

"Felt like it was time." She said shrugging. I nodded.

"Okay, we have to get to the port town, so, let's fly!" I shouted throwing up Latios' and Kalos's balls, they opened revealing the two dragons.

"Kytt, time for some flying!" Rina shouted and her Tropius appeared.

"Lily, get on Latios." I said getting on Kalos, Taisetsu behind me. Lily nodded and hopped on.

[Not so fast guys, I'm not as sleek as you.] Kytt said getting airborne.

"Take it slow guys, we have all morning." I said as Kalos took to the skies and the others followed. Mie had given us the directions we needed to the small port town.

"I'm riding on a Legendary Pokémon WOOOOO!" Lily screamed happily.

Rina and I laughed at her excitement, she had the biggest smile on her face as we flew towards the port town.

"I think she'll have a great adventure huh?" I asked Rina flying a bit closer to her. Rina nodded.

"Yeah, she'll have a ton of fun!" She shouted over the wind. I looked to my sister, and smiled. She was holding Zack, who had a big smile on his face as well.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

-(o)- Time: 11:56am

We all landed, returning our flying Pokémon and ran to the ship. We had actually made a wrong turn at a point, and were late.

"Oh crap, come on!" I shouted as we sprinted to the boat. We saw Mike.

"Ahh, here they come. There are their tickets." Mike said handing them to the man as we arrived.

"Made it." I sighed.

"I take it you got lost?" Mike asked walking on the boat. We followed him.

"Yeah, because of Stanley." Rina said.

"Well excuse me if I heard wrong!" I shouted back.

"Oh hush! Just enjoy the boat ride!" Lily said running on the boat. Rina and I looked at each other, and shrugged. We got on the boat and already saw Cassidy lounging in her silver colored clothing.

"Just take a load off guys, we have all day before we actually land in Kanto. We should arrive late at night, I assume . . . eightish." He said smiling.

"Jeez that's a long ride." I said. Mike shrugged.

"Kanto to Sinnoh is longer."

"By the way, how is Lily gonna get to New Bark Town?" Rina asked.

"I'll just ride on Midnight! She's pretty fast!" Lily said looking out as the boat started leaving.

"In the morning, we still have to get these two signed in at Kanto, and you may as well meet Professor Oak." Mike said.

"Wait really, you're gonna take us to see Oak?" I asked.

"Mhmm, plus he can give us a place to stay." He said smiling.

"Awesome!" Rina said with a little jump.

"For now, just relax." Cassidy said.

And we did just that. Rina and Blizz stared at the ocean, I sat and talked to Taisetsu, mostly about how we would hide our relationship in Kanto. Mike was a lazy guy and fell asleep almost instantly. Lily just played with Zack. A calm boat ride from what had been taking place recently.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:34pm, Location: ES Kanto HQ, POV: Snow, 3rd Person

Snow walked into the base with a sigh. She missed Danny.

"Cheer up Snow, you can talk to him on video phone." Emily said with a smile as she walked by.

"Still not the same." She said following her new boss. Still a step up from James.

"You get used to it Snow, just be happy you can see him." Emily said smiling. Snow sighed.

"I guess you're right Emily." She said, her lips curling into a small smile. "Thanks."

"Hey, us Admins take care of our own, you'll be fine, now to get to work on earning Kanto's trust. These guys rely heavily on the government, for whatever reason. So if we have their trust, we'll be fine." Emily said with a slight smirk. The plan was coming up already. Team Rocket was nothing to them. And they knew it.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:09pm, Location: Vermillion City, POV: Stanley, 1st person.

After the boat arrived, we all got off and looked around the pier.

"Kanto already looks nice." I said smiling. Mike nodded.

"Now, we should get to Professor Oak's lab, that way he can get you two registered and everything." Mike said and teleported all of us without warning.

"Tell us next time!" Rina said. Mike ignored it and knocked on the door, and it opened, revealing Gary Oak, or better known as Professor Oak, the other having retired five years ago.

"Mike! How've ya been man!?" He greeted with a smile.

"I've been great Gary. And you?" He asked.

"Good, so, what's with the party?" He asked. "Waaiit, aren't you Stanley Zenex?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah, that's me." I replied.

"Wow, never thought I'd meet ya, it must have been an honor to battle Mike." He said.

"You give me too much credit Gary." Mike said chuckling. "Now, they want to battle here and need to register and such. Can you do that?" He asked. Gary nodded and let us in and sat at a computer.

"I'll need your ID's." He said. Rina and I gave him our ID and soon, we were in.

"You guys are set, wait, what about her?" He asked Lily.

"I'm going to Johto with Zack!" She said cheerfully. Gary's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Zack. He nodded regardless and looked to Mike, who shrugged.

"Okay . . . I'll call Elm, in the meantime, make yourself at home." He said and called up Elm as we left.

"Tomorrow we separate once more." Mike said.

"Kinda odd after we just came together." Rina said.

[It'll be for the best, Mike draws too much media.] Taisetsu said giggling.

"Oh shut up." He said chuckling.

"I just want to go to Johto! I think I'll have so much fun!" Lily said hopping up and down with excitement.

"So much energy." Blizz said laughing.

"She's just excited." Cassidy said smiling.

-(o)- POV: Gary.

"You're kidding! No way!" Elm shouted to Gary.

"I'm not kidding, the egg that never hatched, hatched! And into a Shadow Pokémon, a _natural_ Shadow Pokémon!" Gary said.

"Wow, and she'll be taking on the League here." Elm said.

"You can't deny her, Shadow Pokémon or not, it's still a Pokémon, legal and all. Because it was a natural birth, it can be a very powerful force." Gary said nodding.

"I wish I could study it, but it's hers, I can't do anything." Elm said.

"We all would Elm. But you're right. We can't do much." Gary said leaning back.

"Well, I'll get prepped for her. Thanks for the heads up Gary. Good luck on your research." Elm said before hanging up. Gary sighed.

"Ever since I took this job the world's been getting crazier. Ash and saving the world before it was crazy enough. Now we have a guy who has beaten almost everyone who battled him, a second rising, Natural Shadow Pokémon, sheesh." He said sighing.

-(o)- Time: 10:34pm, POV: Stanley

I stood near the window, looking at the moon, a crescent moon. I sighed as he thought of what I was doing.

'Battling the league, hiding love, and ES . . . hell this'll be annoying.'

[You okay?] Taisetsu asked walking next to me.

"Yeah Tai. Just thinking of what we have to do." I said.

[We'll be fine, I promise.] She said smiling at me.

"I should be saying that to you, but thanks." I said smiling back.

[We should get some sleep. After all, we have a day ahead of us and need to get to the next city for a Gym Battle.] She said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks Tai." I said quickly kissing her lips. Taisetsu blushed a bit.

[No problem, now let's get some sleep.] She said and we lied down on the bed and held each other as we drifted off.

* * *

DWA: OKAY! I did rush this because I felt bad but, I will work hard on the next. Soon , OC's will be shown. Plus, I know the chapter is short, it's meant to be short. Again, OC's soon, and I'm back.

Feels good to be back.


	2. The Kanto Beginning

DWA: Nice to be back really. I enjoy it. I need to try and keep emoticons out of my intro's though, DeviantArt gets you kinda used to them. Even so, many of you are thrilled I'm back, and I'm glad to see that. So I will try to get content out to you as fast as possible and with quality. Now, I don't own Pokémon, just my OC's and plot. All OC's that I did not create go to their original creator. Now I can be inconspicuous when a new OC shows up. Hehe.

Replies:

IcySneasel: Yep, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Now, I had always planned on Zack being Shadow. I even hinted at it in the last Arc with a move he used. I'm still working out when OC's will show up. As for the teams, yes they brought all their Pokémon. As for new ones, I'm not too sure, I never thought about it. I'll give it more thought, thank you for the idea, even if I don't end up using it.

GSlayer: Just because Blizz and Nero are all sweet there doesn't mean much here man. I don't think I really got their relationship off and going. But since it was bound to happen I typed it here. I still don't see how Rin is scared of Lily man.

Pokémon Forever: Man, I love the Shadow Pokémon Concept. Coliseum and XD were some of my favorite games, so I wanted to incorporate them. The thing is, you'll have to wait a while before we get to Lily.

RockytheTyranitar: And as always, I will say that he does enough and is not the main character of the story at this moment. So please stop asking.

TheAceMT: Thanks. I always do what I can.

TheGreatT: Yeah it was a bit bland as expected. This chapter is a bit better.

Lugiaman14: Well now a top 10 is very good in my eyes, glad you enjoy the story! Plus, nice work on getting the move right. Glad to have another Shadow fan out there.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated PokeSpeech]

* * *

Chapter 2: The Kanto Beginning

Time: 8:23am

I woke up and sat up in bed, Taisetsu had rolled over since last night. I silently got out of bed to let her sleep and got dressed and walked downstairs and was greeted by Mike who was drinking some coffee.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same." He said. "So, you ready to set out in Kanto?" He asked.

"Yeah, any advice?"

"Avoid kissing Taisetsu in public, do it outside of cities and such. Watch for Team Rocket and ES, and have fun." He said smiling. I chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"Also, Cassidy and I will escort Lily a bit of the ways to New Bark. Just until the path is clear. We leave when she wants, which will be soon." He said and I nodded in return.

"Thanks for watching out for her." I said.

"No problem Stan." He said smiling.

-(o)- Location: Lily's room.

Lily was excited to be heading off to New Bark soon, and was fixing her hair.

"Damn tangles." She muttered.

[Ahem…] A voice said. Lily looked onto the mirror and saw Giritina, in Origin Forme, and stifled a scream.

"M-Master! Don't scare me like that." She scolded.

[Apologies Lily. I just want to wish you luck on your endeavors before you set out.] He said. Lily smiled.

"Thank you Master Giritina." She said. Giritina rolled his eyes.

[Any time you want to stop calling me Master would be great.]

"Why would I do that?" She asked tilting her head.

[…I give up. Just refrain from saying it in public.] He said.

"Okay Master!" She said smiling.

[Jeez if anyone else hears about this I'll never hear the end of it.] Giritina said before vanishing. Lily finished fixing her hair and grabbed her stuff and went downstairs.

-(o)- POV: Stanley

I looked up as Lily ran down the stairs.

"So can I go now!?" She asked as Rina and the rest came down.

"Hey guys." I greeted and they all said their own good mornings.

"Lily calm down, you haven't even eaten." Mike said.

"I'll eat on the way!" She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"She'll keep asking, may as well get her going." I said. Mike shrugged.

"Alright then, hey, good luck out there Stanley. I'll be in touch." He said and the three left, Lily shouting for them to catch up.

"Jeez. Should we head out too?" I asked.

_-I have no argument.-_ Taisetsu said. Blizz nodded in agreement.

"I guess we're going." Rina said. I nodded and grabbed my bag, Rina doing the same with hers.

"Well, here we come Kanto." I said looking out the window.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:02pm, Location, Viridian City, POV: Stanley 1st Person

We walked the streets of the city we were passing through. We knew the Gym Leader here was rather tough so we were gonna skip him.

"It's a nice city though." Blizz said smiling.

_-Indeed it is.-_ Taisetsu agreed.

"Excuse me sir?" A female vice asked. We turned and saw a woman and a kid.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My son wanted to talk to you." She said smiling and the kid shyly stepped forward.

"Were you in the Hoenn League?" He asked quietly. A few people walking by walked slower at that. Guess it was popular.

"Yes actually. Why?" I asked.

"Well I wanted your autograph." He said.

"Umm . . . I guess?" I said. That was new. Rina snickered. I signed a book and he thanked me with a bow. I nodded and he and his mother left.

"Guess you may have to get used to this." Rina said.

"Oh shut it." He said.

"Pardon me." Another voice said. I turned and there was a rather tall and muscular man. He wore a black leather jacket, Blue Jeans, dark sunglasses and a black cowboy hat.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You fought Mike?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Battle me." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Did you not hear me? You battled Mike. I want to fight the kid who battled him." He said. I sighed.

"One on one. You know my name, what's yours?" I asked as I walked.

"Rocky Jackson." He said following. He didn't say anything else. Soon, we reached the Pokémon Center and went to the back for the battle.

"Let's get this over with." I said. I wasn't really I the mood but, he looked like he'd keep pestering me for one. He simply set up and threw a Poke Ball, revealing a Jolteon. I shrugged and threw a Quick Ball, calling out Hakuhyo.

"Well, let the battle begin." Rina said.

-(o)- POV: Battle

"Thunderbolt." Rocky said and his Jolteon fired a bolt of lightning and hit Hakuhyo and blasted him back. Stanly was surprised. He thought he'd be a pushover with too much confidence.

"Well then, Night Slash!" Hakuhyo stood and shot forward and slashed Jolteon who quickly fired a Pin Missile and hit Hakuhyo.

"Damn, quick reactions. Assurance!" He shouted. Hakuyho spun and his claws became coated in dark energy and extended them. He ran forward and slashed down, Jolteon jumping back. Hakuhyo slashed and slashed, but the Jolteon was rather quick. Hakuhyo gave up and hit it with Blizzard, pushing it back. Kids had come from the battle sounds.

"Dig." Jolteon quickly dug underground. Hakuhyo just waited. He jumped and avoided the attack and shot down with Aerial Ace, sending Jolteon to the ground. Rocky gave no emotion.

"Okay Hakuhyo, X-Scissor!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo's claws turned a whitish purple and slashed Jolteon, who took the attack and rammed into Hakuhyo, who was in turn, flung back. Hakuhyo landed on his feet and smirked.

"This guy is tough." Stanley said smiling. Jolteon fired a Thunderbolt at Hakuhyo, who dodged and ran right at Jolteon with a Night Slash and hit it. Jolteon was kinda weak after all the hits.

"Dig." Jolteon dug another hole.

"Hakuhyo. Get hit." Stanley said. Rocky's eyebrows rose under his glasses. Hakuhyo braced himself and Jolteon took Hakuhyo into the air with the hit. Hakuhyo smirked and activated Assurance, the darkness extending the claws and he slashed the Jolteon twice before kicking away. Jolteon landed roughly on its side while Hakuhyo landed feet first on the wall of the Center, and activated Ice Punch and launched off. He slammed into Jolteon, and knocked it out with the brute attack. Hakuhyo jumped back with a grin.

-(o)- POV: Stanley 1st Person

"Hmm, you are strong. I'll get stronger." Rocky said and recalled his Jolteon. "I will admit, that was an interesting play. You needed Jolteon to get close, so, you waited. Good day Stanley." He said tipping his hat.

"Wait, why battle me. I know you said before but, any other reason?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to battle you." He said and walked away. I recalled Hakuhyo with a shrug.

"Fair enough I guess." I said.

"Hey, we should get lunch." Rina said. I nodded and we went inside the Center's cafeteria. We all sat at a booth and waited. Then a new report came on TV.

"News from Hoenn as the Remnants are wearing down. Engulfing Shadows is doing everything in their power to get rid of the Remnants, the Gym Leaders are still denying certain actions in their towns. The public are torn, some with the Leaders, others urging them to give in." The reporter said and it went to a video of Prof. Voltic.

"We simply do not trust them fully. I do thank them for the help with the Remnants. But to just have all that force and might and having been underground? No, they had to be doing something before this. The League of Hoenn does not trust them. Final." He said.

"In other news, Kanto receives its own help from ES against the organization Team Rocket."

"Oh you are kidding!" Blizz said.

"Here with me today is their Kanto division leader, Emily." She said and the camera panned to her, and she looked very formal.

"Thank you, I'm here to just say that we're very happy to help. Team Rocket has been a thorn in everyone's side for a very long time. We want them gone as much as you." She said.

"How will you do this?"

"Well, we know that Team Rocket is a bit more organized than the Remnants. We'll still use the methods in Hoenn, but modified. For security I cannot say more." She said smiling.

I turned from the TV and sighed. "I knew they'd be here, but, still. They'll have major pull thanks to the hate Team Rocket gets." I said.

"Yeah, it'll be rough for us." Rina said.

Nurse joy came up to us with a smile. "Orders?" She asked.

"PB&J please." I said. Just a short stop after all.

_-Same here please.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Umm . . . who said that?" She asked.

"My Gardevoir." I answered.

"Oh, sorry. Not used to telepathy. Okay, and you two?"

The others took their orders, Blizz ordering her own to the surprise of Nurse Joy.

"Okay, be back soon." She said as she left.

"So, what do we know about the Gym Leader?" Rina asked. I took out my PokeGear and looked him up.

"Well, his name is Forrest, normally uses Rock types." I said.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Blizz said.

"Well, he also has a Crobat, and Steelix." I said. "But yeah, sounds easy enough." He said.

"Just don't underestimate him. That what makes it come to a loss." Rina said.

"We'll be fine, we just need to get to Pewter. I'm sure we can get through Viridian Forest rather quickly." I said.

_-Either way, we'll be ready for anything the Gym Leader can throw at us.-_ Taisetsu said. We all agreed happily.

-(o)- Pewter Gym, POV: Third Person

"Listen Forrest, nothing will happen if you just follow directions." Emily said.

"I still hate you all, no wonder Hoenn is fighting so hard." Forrest said glaring at her image on the TV.

"They'll come around, as will you."

"I doubt it. Remember, you _have_ to report if you see the individuals in that folder. Good day." Emily said and the TV went blank.

Forrest sat down with a sigh. Damn ES found a piece of information that was buried, so well no one remembered it. Now, it could threaten his family. He knew it would, even without knowing the details. He looked at the folder, a picture hanging out.

"Sorry . . . but I have to." He said, like the picture would respond. He stood and walked elsewhere into the house. As he walked away, the picture fell from the folder, it was Stanley.

* * *

DWA: Sorry for the short chapter but DAMN LOOK AT THAT ENDING. I really wanted to make it longer but to be honest, it seemed right to end it there. Sorry for being late as well, motivation has been way down the drain. I do appreciate the patience I am getting. Thank you.


	3. Pewter City

DWA: Well, here's the third chapter. Between college, Deviantart, and video games, I'm still working on all this. Work all around right? Now, I don't own Pokémon. I own my plot and OC's. All other OC's go to their respective owners.

Replies:

IcySneasel: Thanks, I'm trying. Now, you do have a point, maybe I'll do something with that later.

RockytheTyranitar: Thank you, I did my best to keep him in character.

The Great T: Yep.

theAceMT: Not every Leader. And yes, Rocky is a rival for Stanly.

Pokémon Forever: The length may become common if I cannot focus. I'll try though. Thanks!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 3: Pewter City

-(ooo)- Time: 11:07am, Location: Viridian Forest, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked into the forest and looked around as we walked.

"Now I know why we were warned, looks the same no matter where you go." I said.

_-No need to worry, I'm dropping small bits of psychic power, a trail of bread crumbs so to speak.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Jeez, what else can't you do?" Blizz said laughing.

_-I can't catch Pokémon.-_ She said laughing.

"Wow that was bad Tai." Rina said shaking her head.

"Come on, let's get through the forest, the sooner we do that, the sooner we get to Pewter." I said.

"And the sooner we can begin to kick ass here in Kanto!" Rina cheered.

"Exactly." I said with a laugh. We continued to walk, enjoying the sounds of the plentiful Pokémon in the forest. Buzzing, wings flapping and more.

"Kinda peaceful here." Blizz said. "Well, disregarding all the noise."

_-I believe that helps the peacefulness.-_ Taisetsu said smiling.

"That I can agree with." Rina said. "After all, there's nothing bad happening."

"And now I'm waiting for something bad to happen." I said laughing.

"Oh come on! I highly doubt that'll ruin it! It only works with phrases like 'How can this get any worse?' Stuff like that, and that was out of context!" She said.

"Thanks for jinxing us." Blizz said.

"I hate all of you." She said.

"You know you love us." I said smiling.

_-You can't deny it!-_ Taisetsu said.

". . . I hate you all." She said shaking her head.

We all laughed as she pouted.

-(o)- Location: Fuscia City, POV: Mike 3rd Person

Mike was talking to Janine, leader of the Fuscia gym.

"We already dicussed this I though." She said to him. "Why are you here now?"

"We did, I'm just making sure, and, asking for something." Mike said as they walked through the halls of her dojo/gym.

"What do you need?" She asked. Mike stayed silent.

"Locations, and either you, or your father would know by tradition." He said.

"What? Because we're ninja's?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"Something like that."

"Where do you need to go?"

"Legendary Temples." He said. Janine stopped dead in her tracks.

"How do you know about those?" She said.

"I've been to them. Inside them." He said looking forward, then at her. "So has Engulfing Shadows."

" . . . Yeah, I know a couple, ancient history to stay buried." She said.

"Not all will stay buried. Not for long. I need the ones in Kanto. There are five if I am correct." He said.

"Five? No, there are four. I only know three, but I know there are four temples." She said.

'Damn, the fifth is well hidden.' Mike thought to himself

"Listen, I can give them, but, you have to fight me." She said. "I know you're tough, but, not as tough as a Ninja." She said smirking.

"Janine, I really don't have time to play." He said.

"Play!? I'll kick your ass!" She shouted.

"Janine!" Mike shouted at her. She was shocked at his outburst. "Look, I need to know where they are. I can't tell you why, but I need to know. Because I'm sure ES can get the information some way." He said.

"No . . . it's part of the tradition, before I give you the locations, I need to fight you." She said.

" . . . Fai enough. I apologize for yelling." He said. She nodded and led him to the main room.

"Ready?" She asked. Mike nodded, hands behind his back. Janine vanished and attacked from behind. Mike spun and grabbed her ankle, and drove her to the ground, unsheathed his blade and put the tip to her neck.

"Like I said, I don't have time." He said. She was staring at him with fear and awe.

"H-how?"

"I sensed you. I'm psychic." He said sheathing his katana. "I need those locations." He said.

" . . . Alright." She said standing. "You wouldn't have drawn that blade if it wasn't urgent, follow me." She said.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:03pm, Location: Viridian Forest, near exit, POV: Stanley 1st Person

We had all set up for lunch, and were eating happily. Most of the Pokémon were enjoying the scenery.

Of course, Blizz and Nero had started talking more, eating side by side.

"Ahh damn it." Rina said.

"What?"

"I owe Asuna poffins." She said chuckling.

"I won't ask." I said shaking my head as I ate. I looked over to my team, and they were enjoying themselves, talking and such. Hakuhyo was with Allie and Latios.

[So, what am I?] Allie asked.

[What do you mean Allie?]

[She means about the tail and the mark on her head.] Hakuhyo said.

[The guy names Mike said something about the Poke Child of Legends.]

[. . . I'll kill him.] Latios said shaking his head.

[What does it mean?] Hakuhyo asked.

[Well, during a big crisis, a random egg is chosen and is infused with the DNA of two opposite Legendary Pokémon, or, with a trio's DNA or something. A lot can happen. In this case, we have Giritina and Arceus.] Latios said.

[Wait, she has the DNA of God and the Devil?] Hakuhyo asked.

[Yes, but it won't hurt her as long as she doesn't strain her powers. Nor does it affect her external or internal functions. She's still an Eevee.] Latios said. [Just with a lot of power. And because she got Arceus' DNA, she can use almost any move a Legendary can.]

[Wow . . .] Allie said taking that in.

[She cannot evolve, the DNA is too conflicting with her normal DNA.] Latios said.

[That is unfortunate.] Hakuhyo said.

I took in the conversation and looked away and continued to eat.

"So, what do we do if we encounter ES?" Rina suddenly asked.

"Well . . . we can't do much unless they attack first. Helping with Team Rocket . . . they'll get full support from the public." I said sighing.

"Yeah, crafty assholes." Rina said sighing.

"For now, let's focus on the next Gym." I said smiling. Rina nodded.

"We should go while we can." She said. I nodded and started packing, Rina helping. A few minutes later and we were set to go, and recalled our teams besides Blizz and Taisetsu.

"Let's go." I said and we set out for Pewter.

-(o)- Time: 1:32pm

We entered Pewter city and walked around, looking for the gym.

"Not a very big city." I said.

"Yeah, kinda odd." Rina said.

"Still, we need to find the gym." I said looking around.

" . . . Oh! Over there!" She said pointing to a building standing a bit away from the City. It did look like a gym. We all ran over to it with excitement fueling us.

"Well, let's go!" I said and we ran to the building.

Soon enough, we got there and I barged inside.

"Okay! So, who's gym leader!?" I shouted. "Because I challenge you to a battle!"

"Shout it out like you own the place why don't you?" Rina said.

"Oh shut up."

"I accept!" A voice shouted, lights flashed on and revealed a man, brown skin tone and spikey hair. "I'm Forrest, Pewter City Gym Leader, and you are?" He asked.

"Stanley Zenex!" I shouted.

_-I feel, regret, sadness, anger. Why?-_ Taisetsu said quietly.

Forrest nodded. "My rules are simple, two verses two, and you are certainly not new to battling, and therefore you get my strongest!" He shouted. "Do you accept?"

I smirked and threw out a Dusk Ball, Mystery appearing from it.

Forrest nodded and threw out a Poke Ball, a Golem appearing.

-(o)- POV: Battle

"Rollout!" Golem pulled his arms and head into his body and charged at Mystery, and used a rock as a ramp.

"Psychic!" Mystery's eyes glowed blue and Golem stopped midair.

[What goes up, must go down hard.] She said cheerfully and slammed Golem into the ground.

"Hmm, Stone Edge." Golem flashed and rocks orbited him, which he fired and hit Mystery with.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery's gems glowed a ghostly white and purple before firing balls of ethereal fire at Golem, inflicting him with a burn.

"Now Hex!" Mystery's eyes glowed black and a ghostly aura surrounded her, and shot out at Golem, slamming into him and throwing him back with twice the power. Forrest was impressed, then again, this was Stanley, he was expecting to lose from what the dossier said. Doesn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Heavy Slam!" Golem got up and jumped high up and gained a silvery aura as he descended and slammed down on Mystery, kicking up dust.

"Ohh!" Blizz said.

"That had to hurt." Rina said cringing.

Golem was flung from the dust by a black beam. Mystery shot out as well, firing a few Shadow Balls, most impacting Golem. Golem retaliated with Stone Edge, which was met by Power Gem.

"Mystery, get close and use Energy Ball!"

"Oh hell." Forrest said shaking his head. Mystery shot forward and launched the attack when she was right next to Golem.

The damage from the powerful attack knocked Golem out.

"One down." Stanley said.

"Yes, good work." He said recalling his Golem. He then threw out another Poke Ball, this one came with a Steelix.

"Just because I am a Rock gym, doesn't mean I can't appreciate its brother type." He said smirking.

"Fantastic." Stanley said sighing. Mystery had only one move that would do anything to a Steel Type. "Mystery, return." He said.

"Smart choice." Forrest said nodding.

"Thanks, Nuregami, let's roll!" He shouted and Nuregami appeared.

[Hey there big guy.] She said.

[Hey to you too.] He said sincerely.

[Let's have fun shall we?] She asked. Steelix nodded and got ready for a fight.

"Nuregami and her greetings." Blizz said shaking her head with a sigh and smile.

"Steelix, Dragonbreath!" Steelix let out a blast of green flames.

"Mirror Coat!" Nuregami gained a sliver shifting sheen and the attack hit her. The sheen formed an orb and she fired it as a beam that hit Steelix, dealing twice the damage.

"Hmm. Earthquake!" Steelix slammed his tail into the ground and cracked the ground, the shockwave injuring Nuregami. Steelix then used the opportunity to use Iron Tail, slamming his tail into Nuregami.

"Nuregami, Hydro Pump!" Nuregami recovered and formed an orb of water, which became a large stream of water that hit Steelix, hard.

"Rock Slide!" Steelix roared and rocks fell from the sky, forming from nowhere. Nuregami skillfully avoided them and used Brine, sending hard water at Steelix. He blocked it with Iron Tail, taking a small amount of damage.

"Nuregami, Hydro Pump!" Nuregami moved around Steelix and shot the attack into the area between the body parts of Steelix, doing a lot of damage. Steelix turned and fired a Dragonbreath, which was met with a Mirror Coat. The Mirror Coat hit Steelix and knocked him out.

"Yeah! First Kanto Gym victory!" Stanley said cheering. Nuregami smiled at him. Forrest walked over and nodded.

"Congratulations on your victory, here, the badge proving you won here." He said handing him the badge. Stanley put it in his case and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure battling you" He said.

"Plasure was mine." Forrest replied with a slight smile. "I expect your friend will want a battle too, I'm ready now, I have more than these two." He said smiling.

"Oh hell yes! Same rules right?" Rina said taking Stanley's place and Forrest going to his side.

"Yes. Crobat!" He said throwing a Poke Ball and a Crobat appeared.

"A Crobat?"

"I have diversity." Forrest replied.

"Well then, better safe than sorry. Rain, strike 'em down!" She shouted and her Swampert appeared.

"Hmm, smart, the Water Type is in assumption I have a Rock or Ground type next. Too bad he won't get to see that, Giga Drain!" Crobat swiftly flew at Rain.

"Hah, like he'll get close! Ice Beam!" Rain charged the attack and fired crackling cold energy at Crobat, hitting it as it tried to attack head on.

"I see, a defense again Grass types. Aerial Ace." He said and Crobat vanished and hit Rain head on.

"Hammer Arm!" As Crobat flew back it was slammed it to the ground with the attack. He then picked Crobat up and threw it across the field.

"Crobat, Cross Poison!" Crobat's wings glowed a sickly purple and slashed Rain, who in turn fired a Hydro Pump and sent Crobat to the wall.

"Ice Beam, I'm tired of that bat!" Rina shouted and Rain fired the attack, freezing it solid and knocking it out.

"Damn." Forrest said recalling Crobat. "Alright then, courtesy of the museum, Kabutops!" He shouted and the prehistoric Pokémon appeared from a Poke Ball.

"Wow! A Kabutops! Alright Rain, Mud Shot!" Rain fired balls of mud at Kabutops.

"Slash." Kabutops' blades glowed and he slashed through the balls of mud and ran at Rain, slashing him as well.

"It's fast! Hammer Arm!" Rain grabbed a blade and slammed his arm into its gut, sending it flying back. It got up and growled. It then fired a green beam at Rain, a Giga Drain. The attack hit and started absorbing a lot of energy

"It knows Giga Drain too!? Rain, return!" She said recalling her Pokémon.

"Hmph. Smart." He said.

"Shut it. Nero, strike 'em down!" She shouted and her Leafeon appeared.

[. . . The fuck are you?] Nero asked.

[I am your history, plant. I am from the times of old, an extinct species, but no more. I am Kabutops.]

[Whoop-de-fucking-do. Now I can see your type, water and rock, easy.] He said.

"X-Scissor!" Forrest shouted and the blades glowed white and purple and he ran at Nero and slashed him. Nero retaliated with Leaf Blade, doing a lot of damage.

"Iron Defense, then Slash!" Kabutops shined then slashed at Nero, who dodged most of the strikes.

"Nero, get some distance and use Solarbeam!" Rina shouted. Nero jumped back and began charging the attack while Kabuto charged at him with X-Scissor.

Nero was nearly finished, just a couple seconds more. Kabutops was right in front of him, and Nero was charged.

"Fire!" Nero shot the beam, blasting Kabutops back and into a wall, ultimately knocked out by the attack.

[Suck on that ancestor.] Nero said smirking. Blizz cheered and Nero gave a proud smirk as he was recalled.

"Well, you beat me, congratulations." Forrest said recalling his Pokémon. He gave Rina her badge with a smile.

"Well, we won Rina, let's get something to eat and rest at the center, tomorrow, we set out to Cerulean City." Stanley said before walking out with Rina, Blizz, and Taisetsu.

Forrest sighed and went to his back part of the gym and set up a connection. Emily picked up.

"Yes Forrest?" She asked.

"Stanley and Rina are in town and will be leaving for Cerulean tomorrow." He said.

"Very good, they won't be a problem after the morning. Thank you Forrest." She said and hung up.

* * *

DWA: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN

Rina: You fucking ass

DWA: Deal with it. Hope you all enjoyed, please review, and see ya next time!


	4. On to Cerulean

DWA: Okay guys, we're back with another chapter of TAA! Last time, Forrest warned ES that Stanley and Rina were leaving Pewter, how will ES, and our protagonists, respond!?

I don't own Pokémon, just my plot and OC's. All other OC's go to their original creators.

Pokémon Forever: No, Lily is on her own, going around Johto, we'll follow her next Arc. Same time line, different POV's.

RockytheTyranitar: Well I'm sure I'd lose brownie points if the two main characters died. Especially this early on. And no, red has nothing to do with ES. Purple and black, those are their colors.

The Great T: Thanks, and I've been watching X and Y news for a long time. To be honest, I'm not sure if she will.

GSlayer: Right…sorry Rina. Also, that Platinum game was intense!

Benmore(: Glad you like the series! And thanks for the notice on that, it seems like a viable course of action. Also, no, I am not taking OC's at this time.

TheAceMT: It just meant in general, not to all pokemon. I did word that badly.

IcySneasel: Yep, I have got a system where I go to college hours earlier than I need to, to work on this.

Manaphymajic1999: You seem rather hyper. Now, you can send me the OC, but I'm not looking for any at the moment, and I will do my best to remember it. Also, with college, gaming, and Deviantart, I really can't do a collaboration while keeping this going and I apologize. I'm just not looking to do joint work. Welcome back by the way.

* * *

Chapter 4: On to Cerulean!

Time: 3:34am, Location, Pewter City PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley 1st Person

After Rina and I had won our first Gym Battle, we went around town and looked at the Museum and many other things before turning in.

Then I had a dream, a very odd one.

" . . . Where the hell am I?" I asked no one as I stood in a world of swirling colors."

"Just a pocket dream I made." Mike's voice said as he appeared. "With Darkrai's help. I just wanted to tell you a couple things." He said.

"Okay, and they are?"

"Well, Lily safely made it to New Bark. She's started her journey." He said smiling.

"Great! And the other things?"

"Oh, just watch out for ES, they have a lot of informants and such, no telling who they have as allies." He said.

"Oh . . . any examples?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, not really. They did get a Gym Leader through a bomb threat once, but, their government trusts ES. Kanto is kinda big on governmental rule, regardless of the democratic show they put on. Good luck finding new allies. See ya soon." He said and the world faded.

-(o)- Time: 7:00am.

I awoke to see the ceiling of our room, and looked to my left and saw Taisetsu sleeping beside me. I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before getting up. I saw Blizz wasn't in her own bed and walked out of the room and saw her talking to Nurse Joy.

"I'm just surprised a Pokémon can talk." She said.

"You and every other person I meet." Blizz said chuckling. "I have a feeling it'll be fun here in Kanto. Not very big on Pokémon rights from what I know."

"Unfortunately no, people are trying to change that but . . . it's not going well." She said.

"They'll see eventually." I said walking up.

"Ahh, good morning Stanley." Blizz said.

"Mornin'. I uhh, got an important call." I said.

"Really? From who?" She asked.

"Kinda private. Come with me real quick." I said and led her a bit away.

"So, who called?" She asked.

"Mike, in a dream. She said we have to watch out for ES and their allies. They could be anywhere, and anyone." I said.

"Oh what a downer you are, but, thanks for letting me know, I'll let the others in on it later." She said.

"Also, Lily has officially started her journey." I said smiling.

"See, that's what I wanted to hear. Good for her, should be good for her." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah, should be good for her. Hope she'll be okay." I said.

"Oh come on, she's a Zenex! Of course she'll be fine." Blizz said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right, she'll be fine. We should wake the others. After all, we have to get through Mt. Moon." I said. Blizz nodded and we went to our room. I shook Taisetsu gently while Blizz pulled Rina off her bed.

"Blizz, I'm going to kill you." Rina said getting up.

"Oh suck it up." She said laughing. Taisetsu got up and stretched.

_-Morning Stanley. We leaving?-_ She asked. I nodded.

"We gotta get a jump on the day, we do have to get through Mt. Moon after all." I said. She nodded and gave me a quick kiss.

"Well if we're going, let's go!" Rina said zipping up her vest. I laughed and got ready myself.

"See, this is why I'm glad I have fur. I don't have to get dressed." Blizz said.

[I have this dress, I guess that counts as clothing.] Taisetsu said shrugging.

"Yeah, well, let's get moving." I said smiling and we left, saying good bye to Nurse Joy.

Soon enough, we left the city, Mt. Moon in the distance. We walked through the small forest that led up to the mountain, but, I had this odd feeling of danger.

"Hey . . . you three feel that?" I asked.

"You feel it too huh? I thought it was imagination." Rina said.

"Same here, something isn't right." Blizz said stopping and looking around with her eyes closed and aura sensors up. Taisetsu was still as well. We all were.

[There are, seven figures, coming this way, nearly here, and, they are hostile, and armed. It's . . . ES!] Taisetsu shouted. She then put up a Protect and immediately, bullets pinged off it.

"Oh shit!" Blizz said, she had gone out too far. She didn't see them because of that. I formed my bow and Rina tossed Blizz her staff, and it extended on touch. The seven walked out in front of us, the one in the middle chuckling as the others set up shots.

"Look there's no getting out of this, just put the Protect down and we'll just shoot you in the head, quick and clean." He said.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and readied an arrow, pointing at his head. Blizz got ready as well, the blade of her staff ready to run someone through.

Problem was, as soon as the Protect went down, we were dead. I kept my focus on his head until I saw the slightest glint. Suddenly, a man wielding two swords jumped in and sliced two of the men dead.

The sound caused the man in the middle to turn. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted. Taisetsu put down the barrier.

"Middle three!" I called out as the man cut two more down, I didn't know what he looked like because he was moving and I was focusing. I shot my arrow, Blizz charged forward, along with Taisetsu, wielding her rapier. The arrow struck home in the man's head, the other two dying from the blades in their hearts.

"Holy shit, if that man hadn't shown up . . ." I said looking around, he was nowhere to be seen.

"We'd have been dead. Maybe one day we can thank him." Blizz said retracting the staff and sighed a shaky sigh. "Still not used to that." She said shaking her head.

[It may be a while before we truly are.] Taisetsu said dissipating her rapier. I absorbed my bow and sighed.

"Yeah . . ." I said. I looked to Rina, who seemed very relieved she didn't have to fight. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah, just, still in shock I guess." She said.

"Stanley, who tipped them off?" Blizz asked kneeling next to a man. "They wouldn't patrol a route like this. Someone had to tell them." She said. And she was right.

"You're right, but, who?" I asked.

"Look, let's just move on." Rina said. Taisetsu teleported the bodies away and nodded.

[No reason to dwell here or go back.] She said. I sighed and started walking.

"May as well." I said, the others followed. I pulled out my Pokegear, I needed to call Mike.

-(ooo)- Time: an hour later, Location: Pewter City Gym, POV: Mike 3rd Person

Mike walked up to the gym and knocked. He'd gotten a call from Stanley, saying they were attacked. So, he asked where they had been. This was the only significant place. Forrest opened the door.

"Mike? Why are you here?"

"About a friend of mine Forrest, one you saw recently." I said. He started fidgeting.

"Who?" He asked.

"Stanley Zenex." He replied.

"My last challenger? What do you need to know?"

"He was attacked recently, by Engulfing Shadows." Mike said walking inside.

"T-that's awful! Is he okay?" Forrest asked.

"Yes he's fine. The thing is, they have done nothing wrong since they came here, but, they are enemies of ES. While in Sinnoh, they used Candice to capture a friend of mine, who is now incognito. Currently, it seems like you are my prime suspect of the one who tipped off their location." He said glancing back, not turning fully.

"No way! I'm not part of them!" Forrest said rather quickly. Mike shook his head.

"You're not helping your case." He said facing him. "Unfortunately, I cannot simply take your word. Plus, I already know you are lying. I _can_ read minds." He said. Forrest became scared.

"Mike, please, they made me, I don't have a choice!" He shouted.

"You always have a choice. Now, start talking. What's wrong?" He asked. Forrest stared at him.

"Y-you're not going to do anything?"

"I just want to help." Mike said.

"O-okay. Well . . . where to start?"

"Let's not do this here." He said walking to the back. Forrest nodded and followed.

He was glad Stanley and his friends were okay.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:45am, Location, Mt. Moon Entrance, POV: Stanley 1st person

"Well, here we are, Mt. Moon!" I said smiling.

"Now we just have to get through it." Blizz said.

"I heard it's like a maze of darkness." Rina said.

"Well I think we'll be fine." Stanley said smiling. "Let's go!" I said and walked in, the others following, and it got dark rather quickly.

"Jeez, can't see a thing." I said taking off my bag and rummaged through it and pulled out a flashlight. Rina and Blizz made Aura lights while Taisetsu charged a Thunderbolt for light.

"Now we can see just fine." Blizz said smiling. I nodded and continued on. As we walked, we kept hearing other footsteps.

"Seriously, who is following us?" Rina whispered.

"No idea." I replied.

_-They seem hostile, but don't intend murder.-_ Taisetsu said.

"We have that at least." Blizz said.

"Stop!" A voice shouted and we turned, the light illuminating three bright red 'R's' on the uniforms.

"Team Rocket." I said.

"That's right, hand over your Pokémon, or else!" One of the three said.

"How about no?" Rina said.

"Don't test our patience!" One said.

"Right, we're just trying to get through the cave, leave us alone." I said.

"Or what!?"

"Thunderbolt." I said and Taisetsu zapped them with the attack.

"Ow, okay, Wheezing!" One said and the Pokémon appeared.

"Psychic." The Wheezing was blasted into the wall and knocked out.

" . . . Oh shit." One said.

"Leave, or do you want that to happen?" I said smirking. The Wheezing was recalled and they ran. I nodded to Rina.

"Dark Pulse." Blizz fired crisscrossing rings at them as they ran. An explosion was heard as well as screams of pain.

"That went well." I said smiling as I turned and kept walking.

"I agree." Rina said following, the same with Taisetsu and Blizz.

-(o)- Location: ES Kanto HQ

Emily sighed as she got the report. The seven she sent after Stanley have been confirmed dead.

"So, he's tough, that's for sure." She said as she read the report. "Wait, a third human?" She asked herself. The black boxes on commanders record everything, sensor readings, audio, and if able, video.

"Why was there a third human, who is it?" She said flipping through the report. No mentioning of him.

"Damn." She said sighing. Well, he was heading for Cerulean City. She pressed the intercom button. "Tell the men in Cerulean to be on the lookout for Stanley and his friend."

"Yes ma'am." A voice said and she turned off the intercom.

"Well Stanley, one way or another, we will get you, dead or alive." She said. "Same for you Mike." She said. "We will win."

-(ooo)- Time: 3:05pm, Location: Mt. Moon Exit, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We exited the cave and I held my hand against the sun, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Finally we're out!" Rina said happily.

"I thought we'd be in there forever!" Blizz said.

_-It is nice to be outside again.-_ Taisetsu said smiling. My eyes adjusted and I nodded.

"Well, we'd better get going to Cerulean." Rina said. "The quicker we get there, the better."

"Yeah, we'll eat in the city." I said and we started walking again.

-(o)- Location: Seafoam Islands. POV: Snow

Snow walked through the caves with her suit on, keeping her walk and from sliding around on the ice.

'Where is it?' She thought to herself, suddenly there was a crack, and the ice under her broke and she fell. She hit the ground, hard.

"Oww, what the hell?" She said getting up and gasped.

"Articuno's Temple. Yes!" She said standing and running inside. She navigated the halls and came to the central chamber.

"Aha, the Arctic Staff." She said smiling as she walked closer.

_-That is far enough!-_ A feminine voice said. Snow looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Stop hiding!" She shouted.

_-Who says I'm hiding!?-_ The voice said. Then an Articuno descended and landed in front of the Staff. _-I'm right here!-_

"Oh hell." Snow said. Articuno shot an Ice Beam and Snow was quick to dodge it.

_-How do you propose to even hurt me?-_

"I have my ways." She said as black and purple energy formed around her hand. She ran at Articuno, firing blasts of energy from her palm. The blasts hit and hurt Articuno, causing her to screech and take to the skies. She then sent a Blizzard at Snow, which sent her back into a wall.

"Heh." Snow grinned and sent more blasts at Articuno, while making a dash for the staff.

_-NO!-_ Articuno scream and used Aerial Ace to knock her away.

_-You will not get this staff!-_ She screeched. She let out a cry as a very light blue aura covered her body.

"Warning, Articuno strength levels increasing rapidly, now recommending immediate retreat." The VI said

"Gah, her strength just spiked! What the hell!?" Snow said getting up and backing away.

Articuno screeched again and the room was subjected to a white out. When it ended, she was outside the cave.

"Suit temperatures critical, redirecting power to heating systems." The VI said.

" . . . She teleported me . . . but . . . these Legendaries are more powerful than we thought. She won't let me even get close." Snow said. She sighed.

"This is Snow, Mission failed, ready for pickup." She said and waited for the chopper.

If Articuno can use a white out to teleport someone, what else could she do?

* * *

DWA: Bleh, I couldn't keep anything going for this one, sorry. But hey, more was revealed, as well as someone we'll see more of later. Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review!


	5. Cerulean City

DWA: Okay, so we have chapter five! Hopefully this will flow a bit better than the last, apologies for that by the way. Now, all OC's go to their creators, as does Pokémon. I only own the plot and my OC's.

Pokémon Forever: Thanks!

Lugiaman14: I know, the thing is, I didn't rush, I simply couldn't keep the low o the chapter going. Plus, I'm in no rush to finish haha.

The Great T: Indeed they did.

Guest: They can use Mind Reader, not sure about other moves. Now Articuno did that mystical thing where a character uses now or something and moves people/themselves.

RockytheTyranitar: Well we discussed this in PM, no.

IcySneasel: Not fully into the swing, still gotta get my 4000 word minimum back. And I do hope you all like that mystery character, he's definitely interesting.

Majicmanaphy1999: No I don't think I have read that story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Cerulean City

Time: 5:04pm

"Finally!" Rina shouted as we saw the city close by. "Almost there!"

"Yeah, should we run?" I asked.

"Is that even a question?" Blizz asked before taking off, Rina following. I sighed with a chuckle and ran after them, Taisetsu following me.

Along the way we saw people simply going by us or we were passing them, and soon we made it into the city.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to eat." Rina said.

"I'd have a safe bet that a Pokémon Center is the only place we could have Tai and Blizz eat without harassment or something." I said.

"That's probably right." Blizz said.

_-It's a shame if you ask me. We're not beasts, well, most of us.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Yeah." I said sighing. We started walking to the Center.

Well, until we realized we had no clue where it was.

"So, no idea where it is?" I asked.

"Never checked." Rina said.

"I'll just ask a Jenny." Blizz said and ran over to one on patrol.

"That won't end well." I said.

"Should be funny." Rina said smirking.

Blizz ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and gave a smile.

"Why hello there, are you lost?" She asked. Blizz nodded.

"Yeah, me and my friends are kinda-"

"HOLY JIRACHI YOU CAN TALK!?" She screamed, gaining many onlookers attention. Blizz shook her head to clear the shock.

"Yes, I can talk, now shut up about it. Honestly if a Pokémon puts effort into it they can learn. Now, can you help me and my friends?" She asked as we walked up.

"You were right, that was funny." I said chuckling.

"Screw you guys!" Blizz shouted at us turning. We laughed.

Jenny stared at us like we were the most abnormal people in the world.

"What's wrong, is it odd to see friendships like this?" Rina asked.

"In a way, yes." Jenny said. "Seems like you're family."

"Well, I treat Blizz as family, and Stanley does the same for his Gardevoir." She said.

"Yeah, just how we grew up." I said.

"Right, now, you needed help?" She said.

"Yeah, to the Pokémon Center." I said.

"Ahh, well just keep going down this street, take a left, and at the next intersection take a right, and it's at the end of the street." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Rina said.

"No problem, be safe out there."

We waved as we left and laughed a bit.

"Be safe, is that even possible for us?" I asked.

"Well normally we are safe, the times we are unsafe is when we do shit that could hurt us." Rina said.

"Like sparring." Blizz added.

_-And getting shot at.-_ Taisetsu finished.

"Exactly!" I said smiling. Soon enough we were at the center, and there was a news report on TV.

"Earlier today the organization known as Engulfing Shadows found the starting location of an underground Pokémon Trafficking route, established by Team Rocket. The Pokémon they moved are stolen from trainers and then sold along the way, the rest was auctioned off or used for Team Rocket's own goals. Trainers across Kanto have thanked Engulfing Shadows personnel."

"Jeez, they do good for public support." I said.

"Only to stab them in the back later." Rina replied.

"Come on, let's just get some food." Blizz said walking, and we followed her to the cafeteria and got some food and sat down.

"I just hope we can stop them." Rina said.

"Same here, if we don't, well. . ." I said trailing off.

"Yeah, I get it." Rina said sighing.

"We just need to get through it all, right now, our priority is the Cerulean Gym." I said. "After all, it's closer." I said chuckling.

"Oh shut up, switching topics like that." She replied laughing.

_-I advise we come up with a strategy of sorts, figure out what we'll be doing.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Right, so. Let's get started." I said.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:46pm, Location: Professor Oak's Lab, POV: Mike, 3rd Person

"So why are you here Mike?" Gary asked after the silence became too awkward. Mike had just barged in and sat down, not even saying anything.

". . . Gary, do you know of the Legendary Temples?" He asked. Gary looked shocked.

"You know of them too?" He said quietly. Mike nodded.

"I've been in them, I'm looking for one. Here, in Kanto." He said.

"It better not be Mew's, seeing it's temple is as rare, if not rarer than Mew itself." Gary said Mike shook his head.

"No, it's the fifth temple." He said.

"Fifth? But there are only four local Legendaries." Gary said. Mike sighed.

"I see I'm wasting my time here, I'll be going." He said and stood.

"Wait! I found a temple, I can't remember the exact location, but there were odd marking and drawings, nothing I had seen before." He said and went over to a map of Kanto. He then used a marker to circle a somewhat large portion of forest near the Indigo Plateau.

"It was somewhere here." He said. Mike nodded.

"Thank you, and we have to keep this short, so, good bye," Mike said and he left. Gary sighed.

"He just gets more mysterious. . ."

As Mike walked away he sighed.

"This temple will be harder to find." He said.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:56am, Location: Cerulean PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley 1st Person

I was standing in the lobby with Taisetsu, waiting for Rina and Blizz to finish up with whatever they were doing.

"I still say they're trying to call someone." I said.

_-I still say they're getting ready.-_

"They were ready, and then they threw us out of the room without saying why."

_-Probably nothing to do with us.-_

"Yeah, nothing to do with you." Blizz said as she walked by. Rina came up to me.

"It was nothing, don't worry, just had a couple things I wanted to ask about for my Aura training." She said.

"Fair enough." I said. "Let's get going." Rina nodded and we all left for the gym.

On the way we talked and laughed, always getting odd or suspicious looks from bystanders.

Soon enough we got to the gym and entered the lobby, and there was a man behind a counter, reading a magazine. He was leaning back with his feet on the counter.

"Show or battle? If its battle, you won't have much time." He said turning the page.

"Huh?"

"Are you here for a show, or a battle? It's not rocket science." He said.

"Battle." Rina said. The man sighed and pressed an intercom button.

"Misty, you got at least one challenger here." He said and went back to reading. Soon enough the orange haired Gym Leader came out.

"Hi there, who's the challenger?" She asked.

"Both of us." I replied.

"Oh, we only have enough time for one battle I'm afraid." She said.

"I'll guess that's because of the show." Rina said.

"Yeah, do I have to ref?" The man asked.

"Yes, now get off your lazy ass Kyle!" She said.

"Alright, alright. Crazy bitch." He said and got up, putting the magazine down.

"Well that's a healthy work friendship." I said.

"We're hardly friends." Kyle said. "Let's just get it over with."

"Yeah, who's battling for now?" She asked.

"I will, he got to go first last time." Rina said.

"Alright, follow us." She said and we walked through the building. We soon came to a room with a swimming pool and platforms in it.

"Wow, that's the field huh?" Rina said running to her Trainers Box.

"Indeed it is." Misty said walking to the other side while Kyle took up his position.

_-I have a bad feeling about him.-_ Taisetsu said to me.

"Yeah, so do I." I said.

"Okay, the rules are simple. Three verses three, Gym Leader may not substitute. One side wins when the others Pokémon are all knocked out, ready?" Kyle said. The two nodded. "Begin!"

-(o)- POV Change: Battle

"Golduck, show 'em what you can do!" Misty said calling out her Pokémon.

"Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and called out her Leafeon.

"You got this Nero!" Blizz shouted. Nero smirked.

[Course I do.]

"I'll let you go first." Misty said.

"Fair enough, Nero, Magical Leaf!" Nero's tail glowed in a rainbow of colors and he spun on the spot, sending rainbow colored leaves at Golduck.

"Psychic!" Golduck crossed his arms and gained a blue outline and spread his arms, a Psychic Blast going out and destroying the attack.

"Well that sucks." Rina said.

"That won't work on us. Golduck, underwater!" Misty said and Golduck dove into the water.

[Ahh hell.] Nero said and started going form platform to platform.

"Now Golduck!" Golduck jumped out of the water with an ice beam charged up.

"Nero, Leaf Blade!" Nero jumped at Golduck with his tail glowing green and swung, slashing the surprised Golduck with the attack and throwing it to a platform, away from Nero's landing spot.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" Stanley said laughing.

"Impressive, I wasn't expecting that, or how fast he was on the reaction. Good job. Golduck, Ice Beam!" Misty said and Golduck charged and fired the attack. Nero jumped out of the way, the platform being frozen.

"Magical Leaf!" Rina shouted and Nero fired the attack, hitting Golduck. Golduck went underwater.

Nero looked around, knowing it'd come up for a quick strike. It came up and used Slash and sent Nero into the water.

"Get out of the water!" Rina shouted as Nero swam.

[Not a water type dammit!]

"Hydro Pump!" Golduck fired a large amount of water at Nero and hit him, but because he was a Grass Type it didn't do much. Still hurt though. Luckily it pushed Nero to a platform that he climbed up and shook off the water.

[Okay then asshole, let's do this.] He said as he started glowing.

"Slash!" Misty shouted and Golduck jumped in and sped at Nero.

Rina grinned. "How's it coming?"

[Rather good, almost done.] Nero said smirking as Golduck got closer. [Ready!]

"Solarbeam!" Rina shouted and Nero fired the sunlight colored beam at Golduck and it slammed into it, causing an explosion and Golduck to fly back and land on a platform, knocked out from all the super-effective attacks.

"One down!" Rina said smiling

[Two to go!] Nero said smirking.

"Let's see how you deal with this one! Azumarill!" Misty shouted and her Pokémon appeared.

"Can you keep going Nero?" She asked.

[Sure thing!] He replied

"Let's do this!" She said. "Magical Leaf!" Nero shot rainbow colored leaves at Azumarill.

"Ice Beam!" Misty shouted and Azumarill fired the beam of cold energy at Nero, the two attacks about to collide.

* * *

DWA: But next time because it seemed right and 2000 words is becoming a norm. But hey I'm still here. I do hope you can deal with my once a week thing and only having 2000 words to show for it. It seems, wrong, considering my output last year. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	6. Cerulean Gym

DWA: Hey guys, sorry this is so late! I'm just having a really hard time staying focused on this. So yeah, Chapter six an all that jazz. I've recently gone on a Bioshock binge and been playing all three games like crazy. I've also realized kinda why this is shorter, I don't have many ideas for how to enhance the plot beyond what I already have, so it may be a shorter book. All OC's go to their owners, all my stuff goes to me, and I don't own Pokémon. Time for replies.

Rockythe Tyranitar: None of my characters, save Mike, would say that. Hell not even Mike would say that, he'd compliment his courage, give him a second chance. Sorry, but thanks for having it be less ridiculous.

theAceMT: It would be harder to find because he has a lot of ground to cover, an Gary wasn't very specific. It could be in the clouds for all intents and purposes. And it was rushed, along with drawing and gaming and everything, writing has lost some of its interest, just something to do while I wait for class to start up. I still enjoy it when I can stay concentrated.

The Great T: Then my friend YOU are unacceptable aha. Yeah kidding same as you. And they be a comin'.

IcySneasel: Harder than ya think, most chapters seem to wrap themselves up in the right way or I hit a deadline. Mystery man will be revealed soon, and I do love my cliffhangers.

Manaphymajic1999: Mew was not in those games unless hacked or obtained by an event, you're thinking Mewtwo.

Pokémon Forever: Thank you my friend, I'm doing my best.

Dragoliched: Thanks, and I'm glad too. It means I can thank you more personally!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 6: Cerulean Gym

POV: Battle

The Ice Beam and Magical Lea collided, and the Ice Beam easily won out and hit Nero head on, doing a lot of damage.

[Fuck! Okay you want to go? Let's fucking go!] Nero shouted as his tail glowed green and he charged Azumarill, hopping from platform to platform. Azumarill dove under the water as Nero struck. It then came up with an Iron Tail, sending Nero to another platform. He got up and cursed again.

"Nero, return!" Rina said an recalled him. "I need someone else to fight that Azumarill. Asuna! Strike 'em down!" She shouted and threw a Poke Ball and Asuna came out onto a platform.

"I get it, Snakes can be rather fast in water." Misty said. "Too bad you can't stop us! Ice Beam!" Azumarill fired the beam of cold energy. Asuna simply dodged it and aimed her tail at Azumarill and fired a Leaf Tornado, hitting the Water Type and sending it back to the wall.

"Damn, hmm, Scald!" Misty said and Azumarill shot steaming water at Asuna, who simply slithered into the water and swam around.

"Ice Beam!" Mist said and Azumarill shot the attack and began freezing the water.

"Asuna, out of the water!" Asuna went underwater and quickly came up and shot into the air as her tail started glowing green. She came down and slammed a Leaf Blade on Azumarill's head, doing a lot of damage before she used Slam to knock her back and onto the ice. Half the field was ice now. Azumarill looked tired.

"I think we can finish it off!" Rina said grinning. Asuna nodded and shot at Azumairill.

"Ice Beam!" Misty said and Azumarill fired the attack, but Asuna dodged the attack and used Slam on it, sending it back.

"Now, Leaf Storm!" Rina called out. Asuna twirled her tail a bit and leaves surrounded it. She then swiped her tail and sent a storm of leaves that engulfed Azumarill. When the attack ended, Azumarill was unconscious. Misty sighed and recalled her Pokémon.

"Nice work Azumarill. Now, Starmie!" She said and the odd starfish Pokémon appeared.

"Asuna, Leaf Tornado!" Asuna aimed her tail and shot the attack at Starmie.

"Psychic." She said and the gem on Starmie glowed and the attack bounced off a psychic shield.

"Damn, looks like we have to go for physical strikes." Rina said.

"Blizzard!" Starmie's back star spun rapidly and a freezing wind engulfed Asuna, doing a lot of damage.

"Oh come on! Asuna, Grass Pledge!" Asuna's body glowed green and she let out a cry and a pulse of natural energy flew across the field and slammed into Starmie, stopping the attack and pushing it back. Asuna took the opportunity and shot across the field and slammed into it with Leaf Blade, sending it to the wall. Misty didn't look concerned.

"Recover." She said and Starmie glowed and healed, getting up with vigor.

"Oh so not cool. Giga Drain!" Asuna shot a beam from her tail that hit Starmie and started draining its energy. It retaliated by flinging Asuna across the field with Psychic. Asuna landed in the water and came up to see an orb of water slam into her face, not doing much but still hurt.

[Okay, not cool.] She said glaring.

[…Sorry.] It said, voice reverberating. It then used Psychic to lift Asuna out of the water and slammed it into the wall, and commenced to use Blizzard, but Asuna was recalled before the attack reached her.

"If I need you, I'll call you back out." She said and looked to Blizz, who nodded and jumped onto the field.

"Hmph. Water Pulse." Misty said and Starmie charged and shot the orb of water. Blizz quickly jumped to another platform and fired crisscrossing rings of dark energy, which hit Starmie in its core, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Damn, Recover!" Misty said and Starmie started glowing.

"Oh no you don't! Bone Rush!" Blizz made a staff out of Aura and quickly made her way to Starmie and started assaulting it with the light strikes as it tried to heal. The Recover ended and Starmie hadn't healed at all, Blizz made sure of it, but it did blast Blizz away with Psychic.

"Dragon Pulse!" Rina said and Blizz charged the orb of Draconic energy.

"Water Pulse!" Misty said and Starmie charged up a ball of water. They both fired their attacks and they collided in an explosion. From the smoke a beam of crisscrossing rings came out and slammed into Starmie, throwing it to another platform. Blizz jumped high up and had an Aura Sphere charged.

"Game, set, and _match_!" Blizz said firing the attack, hitting Starmie and causing an explosion. When it cleared its gem was blinking and then faded, showing it fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the challenger is the victor of this gym battle." Kyle said somewhat unenthusiastically. Misty recalled Starmie and walked over to Rina.

"Congratulations on winning. Here's your badge, proof that you won here." She said handing Rina a badge that looked like a tear drop.

"Thank you ma'am." She said smiling.

"You're welcome, now, I have to get ready for the show, have a good one." She said and walked away, Kyle following her.

POV: Stanley 1st Person

I walked up to Rina with a smile.

"Nice battle." I said.

"Thanks, you're up tomorrow. Come on, let's go see if we can get a strategy against the Pokémon she used today." She said and ran out, Blizz following. I sighed and followed with Taisetsu in tow.

-(o)- Time: 9:03pm, Location: PKMN CNTR

"So do we have a strategy?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah but only on those three, I wouldn't be surprised if she used other Pokémon." I said and Rina nodded.

"Which you wouldn't mind one bit." She said and I laughed.

"Nope. I'd prefer a challenge." I said smiling. "After all, what's the point of being a trainer if your skills aren't tested?" I said.

"Very true, very true." Rina said.

"So, are we getting some sleep or what?" Blizz asked.

"Oh you can wait." Rina said.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." I said. "After all, we're going to sleep now." I said and laid down in bed, Taisetsu crawling next to me and lying beside me. Blizz hopped in her own bed and we all slowly fell asleep.

-(o)- Cerulean Gym, POV; 3rd person Misty

Misty couldn't sleep, she knew those two were doomed as soon as they set foot outside the city and there was nothing she could do. After all, she was now a part of ES, though unwillingly.

"I have to warn them somehow . . . wait, I got it." She said smiling. "A not with the badge, perfect." She said as she began writing the note. That challenger would have to win, but she wouldn't make it easy. It would be too obvious.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:09am, Location: Cerulean Gym, POV: Battle

"I hope you're ready Misty!" Stanley shouted over the crowd, apparently Misty spread the news of the battle.

"I was about to say the same for you!" She called back. Stanley smirked and looked to Kyle.

"If both sides are ready, begin!" He shouted.

"Dewgong, let's go!" She shouted as the water/ice type appeared.

"Dewgong huh. Mystery, let's roll!" I shouted and my Ghost type appeared.

"Hmm, what is he planning?"

"Alright Mystery, Charge Beam!" He shouted and Mystery fired the beam of electricity, hitting Dewgong and causing it to cry out in pain.

"Charge Beam!? Crap, Hydro pump!" She shouted and Dewgong shot a large stream of water at Mystery who was hit by the attack and pushed back.

"Thunder Wave!" Mystery charged electricity and fired a small jolt at Dewgong, who dived under water to avoid the attack. Mystery simply shot the water, and electrified it like that. Dewgong was paralyzed now.

"Damn. Iron Tail!" Misty shouted and Dewgong came out of the water and slammed its tail into Mystery. Mystery as sent back more as Dewgong fell into the water.

"So that's it, hit and run." Stanley said. Misty smirked.

"You paralyzed us, we need to play smart." She said.

"So do we." He said. Mystery closed her eyes and began using Calm Mind.

"Ice Beam!" Dewgong came out of the water and charged the attack, but it quickly lost the charge.

"Gotcha! Energy Ball!" Mystery opened her eyes and charged the ball of natural energy and fired it at Dewgong, the attack hitting it and doing a lot of damage to it.

"Hydro Pump!" She said and Dewgong shot the attack at Mystery who dodged it by flying besides it and at Dewgong. Her gem glowed white and she fired a Power Gem at Dewgong, hitting the Pokémon with super effective damage.

"Damn, she's fast!" She said as Mystery whizzed by and flew around, Dewgong firing Ice Beams at her, none hitting her.

"Hex!" Mystery stopped and her eyes turned black and an ethereal tendril extended from her and enveloped Dewgong, causing it pain. Then the sparks of electricity turned black, doing even more damage to it.

"Finish it!" Stanley said and using Hex, Mystery threw Dewgong up, ending the attack. She then fired a Shadow Ball, the attack exploding on contact. Dewgong fell into the water, and floated up unconscious.

"One down!" Stanley said cheering. Mystery smiled at him.

"Nice work, but I'm not done." She said and threw a Poke Ball and a Gyarados appeared with a roar.

"Damn! Ha! Simple, Charge Beam!" Stanley said and Mystery fired the attack.

"Flamethrower." She said and Gyarados launched a stream of fire at Mystery, destroying her Charge Beam and hitting her.

"That's just not right." Stanley said.

"Yet so very good. Aqua Tail!" She shouted and Gyrados slammed its blue glowing tail into Mystery, sending her into a wall.

"Damn…" Stanley said as Mystery glared at Gyarados. She then sent out multiple balls of light, which were avoided. Gyarados then let out a Dragon Pulse, hitting Mystery again.

"Mystery return!" Stanley shouted and recalled her.

"Smart choice." She said.

"Yeah, thanks. Hakuhyo, let's roll!" He said sending out the Sneasel.

"Huh? But Gyarados knows Flamethrower." She said.

"I see no problem." Stanley said smirking.

"Whatever, Flamethrower!" She shouted and Gyarados launched the flames at him. Hakuhyo smirked and jumped to another platform fast, and then sent a Blizzard at Gyarados, causing it to roar and send another Flamethrower, which Hakuhyo simply dodged.

"Ahh, hit and run." Misty said with a smile. Stanley nodded.

"I got the idea thanks to you, of course it works better when you're fast." He said. Misty nodded.

"I know. Dragon Pulse!" She said and Gyarados launched the attack and Hakuhyo dodged, only to be met with another, aimed ahead of him because of his speed. Hakuhyo was hit and thrown to another platform.

"Being fast has its drawbacks." She said.

"Everything does, but when you turn a drawback into something useful, well, good luck. Assurance!" He shouted and Hakuhyo's Claws gained a purple glow and became elongated. Hakuhyo ran and went from platform to platform and jumped at Gyarados, claw reeled back and ready to slash.

* * *

DWA: Okay, I ended that there to get this out to you guys and it seemed like a place any anime would leave off. Sorry for being so late, I had work for college and couldn't focus. I'm kinda considering a Hiatus, still unsure. So, yeah. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	7. Cerulean Gym 2

DWA: Well, still unsure about the whole Hiatus thing, but I'll get this one going. Also I made sure to get this done to make up for last week. Not sure what I'll be doing with Pokémon X and Y, I will probably add the changes. It may not be consistent but it'll be a helluva lot easier to deal with than separating this from what will be in my head. We'll see. Now, I don't own Pokémon, but I do own my plot and OC's. Other OC's given to me go directly to their owners.

It's that time again! REPLY TIME!

RockytheTyranitar: I'm trying not to go on Hiatus, trust me. We just have to wait and see.

Pokémon Forever: I know you're there man. And yeah I didn't really rush it, at the time I was focused enough that I felt I could do more but class was starting up soon.

The Great T: Well…odd to see that this is your reason to live. I'd recommend fixing that…

IcySneasel: College isn't really the big thing, I actually do rather well, and have plenty of free time. There will be times I don't but still. This is, as you said, a hobby, one I enjoy because you all get entertainment from it. And that's the thing, it's so early on, only one OC has been shown! Way too early to stop!

Dragoliched: I have no idea why I am so good at cliffhangers. Maybe watching so much Doctor Who and such helps. And I'm glad you want to keep reading, happy to entertain.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 7: Cerulean Gym 2

"Flamethrower!"

Gyarados launched the stream of fire at Hakuhyo, who cut through with Assurance.

"Now Night Slash!" Stanley called and Hakuhyo's elongated claws shortened and he slashed Gyarados causing it to roar in pain.

"Gah, using Assurance was just a ruse." Misty said to herself. Hakuhyo landed on a platform and smirked as he looked back to Misty and Gyarados.

"Aqua Tail!" Gyarados' tail glowed a shimmering blue and it swung it at Hakuhyo, who jumped to another platform.

"Hakuhyo, end it!" Stanley said. Hakuhyo nodded and shot at Gyarados with Aerial Ace, slamming into it and pushing it back. He then coated his claws in ethereal energy and slashed Gyarados a couple times before kicking away to another platform.

"Jeez!" Misty said surprised by the Sneasel's intelligence on how to attack. Gyarados, now enraged, sent out a Dragon Pulse at Hakuhyo, who was hit and flung back. However, her landed on another platform and jumped at Gyarados with Aerial Ace again, slamming into its forehead. He the grabbed hold of the horns and used Blizzard downwards, doing a lot of damage. He then charged a powerful Ice punch and slammed his fist into Gyarados' forehead, and kicked away, landing on another platform. Meanwhile, Gyarados fell, unconscious. The crowd cheered and applauded the display.

"Well, I've never seen something like that." Misty said recalling her Gyarados.

"Hakuhyo did it, I just gave him the order." He said.

"Indeed you did." She said producing another Poke ball. "Alright Vaporeon, let's do this!" She shouted and the water Eeveelution appeared.

"A Vaporeon huh? Well, Hakuhyo, let's do this!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo nodded and got ready.

"Water Pulse!" Vaporeon charged the attack and shot it at incredible speeds, slamming into Hakuhyo and sending him to a wall.

"Holy crap!" Stanley said as Hakuhyo fell into the water and jumped out, landing on a platform.

"Vaporeon is one of my best, congrats to you for pulling him out." She said and Vaporeon smirked.

[You've secured your own loss.] He said.

[We'll see about that.] Hakuhyo said charging a Night Slash.

"Water Pulse again!" Misty shouted and Vaporeon shot the attack at Hakuhyo. With quick thinking and accuracy, Hakuhyo cut through the attack.

[What!?]

[About that loss of mine.] He said chuckling.

"Vaporeon, into the water!" Misty called out and Vaporeon dived in.

"Not this again." Stanley said. Hakuhyo was looking around and listening for the Pokémon.

"An interesting fact about Vaporeon, they can change their molecules to become water. Right now he could be swimming around, or, all around your Sneasel." Misty said.

"Oh that's just not fair." He said. Misty shrugged.

"It's a natural ability." She said. Hakuhyo started using Hone claws while he had the time.

Vaporeon formed underneath Hakuhyo and smirked as his tail became coated in iron. He shot up and out of the water, landing behind him and whipping Hakuhyo with his tail. Hakuhyo cried out in pain and fell in the water. He quickly came out with an Assurance and slashed Vaporeon, who stood his ground.

[Strong, I'll give you that.] Vaporeon said.

[More than you know.] Hakuhyo said glaring. He was tired, that fight with Gyarados took a lot out of him.

"Swift!" Vaporeon shot stars from his mouth that barraged Hakuhyo. He then fired a Water Pulse sending Hakuhyo to a wall.

"Return Hakuhyo!" Stanley said and recalled him. "You did what you could." He said putting the Quick Ball back in the PLD.

"Alright, Allie, Let's roll!" He shouted and the odd Poke Ball was thrown and opened ina flash of white and black, swirling together to form the Eevee.

[I'm fighting my previous form? That's too easy!] Vaporeon said laughing.

[Me? Easy to beat?] She said innocently as her collar turned yellow.

[Of course.] He said. Allie smirked.

[Rethink that.]

"Thunderbolt!" Stanley called out an Allie jumped up and launched the bolt of electricity, surprising almost everyone but Misty.

She had watched the Hoenn League.

The attack hit home and Vaporeon cried out in pain.

[How the hell!?]

"Now Magical Leaf!" Stanley called out. Allie landed and her collar turned green. She then spun in a circle, sending leaves of energy at Vaporeon, slicing into him.

"Acid Armor!" Misty called out and Vaporeon glowed for a bit, showing his increased defenses.

"Clever." Stanley said.

"I'd say it's unfair you use a Pokémon with all types at its disposal-"

"But's it's a natural ability." Stanley finished for her.

"Exactly. Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon charged and fired the attack of ethereal energy at Allie, who took the hit and fired her own back, also hitting Vaporeon.

"Now Allie, show 'em what we can do!" Stanley shouted. Allie smirked and her collar turned purple and she spat a purple sludge at Vaporeon, who was hit and poisoned. Allie's collar turned a darker purple, a deep violet and her eyes turned black as she used Hex, doing a lot of damage as Vaporeon cried out from the assault of attacks, he wasn't even able to retaliate.

"Come on Vaporeon, get out of that and use Water Pulse!" Misty said. Vaporeon cried out and forced Hex to end and shot the water Pulse. Allie was hit and flung back, but landed safely. Her collar turned pink.

"Psycho Boost!" Stanley shouted. Allie charged the attack, an orb with multicolored electricity sparking from the center and fired it.

"Wait . . . that looks like the attack Deoxys used. . ." Misty said quietly as she recalled the events in LaRousse City. The attack hit Vaporeon and caused an air distortion, and sent him flying into a wall, and knocked Vaporeon out.

"Well, Vaporeon is unable to battle, so, the Victor is Stanley!" Kyle said and the crowd cheered.

POV: Stanley 1st Person

I smiled and recalled Allie after telling her she did a great job. Misty walked over to me with a smile.

"Congratulations on winning here Stanley. Hold out your hand." She said and I did so. She dug into her pocket and grabbed my hand. I felt the badge and paper.

"Read the note when you are alone, or with Rina, don't act like I gave you a note." She said and let go. "It was a pleasure." She said smiling.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I said and I left with Rina.

"You seem bothered." Rina said after a bit. I looked around to make sure we were alone and pulled the note out oif my pocket.

"Misty gave this to me, let's see what it says." I said and unfolded the note.

_Stanley, I'm writing this as a warning. Engulfing Shadows are using my friends to force me to work with them. Forrest is or was in it too. I don't know anyone else. All I know is there is an ambush waiting for you to leave town. This is all I can do to help, good luck. I wish I could do more._

_ -Misty_

_PS: Stay safe._

" . . . So there's an ambush, guess we'll have to fight it." I said.

"Looks that way. When should we leave?" Rina asked.

_-I suggest we leave when there is still light, less of a chance of us getting jumped and killed quickly.-_ Taisetsu suggested.

"I agree, and with my Aura sensors, we can easily locate them." Blizz said.

"I guess we have a plan. Let's go eat." I said with a sigh and we went to the Pokémon Center.

POV Change: Unknown

A man was leaning on a wall in a nearby alleyway, hearing the whole exchange.

"Hmm, looks like I'll be there too." He said coming up with a plan

-(ooo)- Time 4:08pm, Location: Cerulean City borders, POV: Stanley 1st Person

We reached the borders of the city and I sighed. "Let's get ready." I said and formed my bow. Taisetsu created her rapier, and Blizz grabbed her staff and extended it. Rina's hands became enshrouded by a fiery blue aura. And we began walking.

"Blizz, see if you can spot them with Aura." I said. She nodded and her Aura Sensors went horizontal as she closed her eyes.

"Tell us if you find something." Rina said as we walked.

We kept walking and Blizz soon stopped us.

"They're just up ahead." She said and I took aim.

"Come out! We know you're there!" I shouted. No answer.

"Just come out already!" Rina shouted. There was a chuckling and men with guns came from the bushes. There were maybe eleven men.

"That Lucario is just a nuisance, I can't wait to kill it." The leader said grinning evilly.

"You won't get the chance!" Blizz shouted and priming her staff.

"So willing to kill, yet you are just children. Mike certainly is worse than us. We'd never put kids in this kind of situation unless we had a 100% guarantee that they would be fine." He said. "Shame on him for wasting your lives." He said and held up a hand, the men taking aim.

'Now or never!' I thought as I took aim and shot, hitting in between them all and causing a mist to cover the area and we all split up.

"Dammit! Find them and kill them!"

I grinned hearing that, he was already frustrated. I could see through the mist and took aim, and shot an arrow into the heart of a man.

"Man down!"

"How the hell did that happen!?"

I looked over and saw Blizz hesitate, then stab a man through the heart with the blade of her staff. Taisetsu slashed at two men, cutting their throats. Rina broke a neck, cringing at the snap.

"I have a count of five dead!" A man shouted.

"This is ridiculous!" I kept firing until I felt a gun barrel press to my head.

"Hey asshole." He said.

"I count eight dead – gah!" A man said as the mist dispersed.

_-Stanley!-_ Taisetsu shouted seeing my position.

"Aha! Great we have them." The leader said.

"Let him go!" Blizz said as the non-bladed end of the staff glowed with energy and was aimed at the leader.

"Kill me and he shoots." He said.

"If I don't kill he shoots, what's the difference?" Blizz asked.

"You will have given the order." He said smirking. Blizz lowered her staff.

"Now, kill the boy and then these three." The leader said. I felt the gun barrel press against my head as I waited for the worst, but it never came. I hear steel sinking into flesh and the gun falling. I looked back and there was a sword going through the man's heart.

"WHAT!?" The leader shouted. The sword was pulled out and a man ran by me, and stabbed the leader through the heart.

"Die for your crimes." He said and pulled the sword out, the leader falling over, dead. I sighed in relief as Taisetsu hugged me tight, and I did the same.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rina asked.

"My name, is Corin." He said.

* * *

DWA: AND STOP HA! Sorry had to stop there just to piss you all off hehehehehe. So, I'm starting to get better now. I'll probably add some X and Y stuff, what do you guys think? Should I add details from X and Y? Please tell me in your review, and of course I hope you enjoyed!


	8. A New Friend

DWA: Okay, so I have a brand new laptop, the mother board in my last one came loose and my chargers were shutting off to keep from exploding. Now, won't affect my writing, I'm used to the new keyboard. So, how are you all enjoying Pokémon X and Y? I know I am! Beat the game already as I have no life. I'm not really sure how to incorporate the changes of X and Y into this. After all, Steel is no longer resistant to Ghost and Dark, and Taisetsu is now part Fairy. Now, about Mega Evolution, I want to incorporate it, but not until much later. I'll think of something for that. So maybe you guys can help me figure out how to incorporate X and Y changes, or should I just push them in there like it's always been like that? I feel that would be too . . . wrong, bad writing ya know? Okay enough rambling, I own only my OC's and plot, not any other OC's given to me or Pokémon. Also sorry this is late, haven't wanted to write for a bit.

Replies

Pokemon Forever: Thanks! I'm still trying as you know! And as always, I know Cliffhangers drive you all crazy.

Dragonliched: Well I can't just leave out some Mega's. It'd be wrong, but I may not show some of them. Of course as I said, I need a way to incorporate the stuff.

RockyTheTyranitar: Not anymore, I stopped a long time ago, but it was fun when I played. And he's not really an assassin, just good with swords and used his surprise to his advantage.

The Great T: I KNOW! Just gotta find a way to incorporate it. I'm honestly thinking of doing a "It was always there what are you talking about?" thing aha.

IcySneasel: Thanks, and yes, I know heheh.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated PokeSpeech]

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Friend.

The man had a thin face, spikey brown hair (think Black/Hilbert) a thin face, a light blue V-neck T-shirt, a Military style cargo jacket, and blue basketball shoes. He sheathed his swords behind his blue and gray backpack. He seemed well traveled and strong and stood at 5"9'.

I shook my head and sighed. "Well, thanks for the help." I said smiling a bit.

"You were in trouble, and you needed help, as you will in the future." He said.

"Hey! How do you know?" Rina asked.

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." He said. "You didn't learn from the last time I helped you."

"That was you . . . seems to fit." I mumbled.

"Now, I have questions, for you." He said looking at me.

"Me? What are they?" I asked.

"The bow, I've never seen one like that, how it created a mist and how it formed from your own body." He said.

"Ah, sorry, can't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I simply can't."

"That isn't much of a reason."

"Hey, drop it, he's not gonna say." Rina said.

"Hmm . . . maybe I can find out if I travel with you." He said.

"Wait what!?" Blizz shouted.

"You fight these people, this, Engulfing Shadows. I first thought they would be law enforcement until I saw what they did to you. I knew then they were bad. And I want them out of my Region." He said.

"Same here, they're dug in at Hoenn. The gym leaders are taking care of it there." I said.

"I hope they succeed. If I remember, you are Stanley Zenex correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Corin. Thanks for saving us." I said.

"Yeah. I do have a question. This was an ambush, they didn't stumble upon you, how did they know?" He asked.

"Not sure . . ." I said, suddenly worried.

"Hmm, I would suggest you move along, in case more show up." He said.

"I thought you wanted to travel with us." Rina said.

"Only if you would have me." He replied.

"Well, you did save our lives, I guess this would be us saying thank you." I said. "Welcome to the group." I said smiling and holding my hand out. Corin simply shook it.

"We should move." He said. I nodded and absorbed the bow, making him raise an eyebrow, and Blizz put the staff away in Rina's bag.

"I find it odd, you are simply Trainers, going for the League, yet you are also killers." He said.

"We're not proud of it." I said putting on my bag, Rina doing the same.

"Seems odd, that's all." He said. We started walking to Vermillion City.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:02pm, Location: Cerulean Gym, POV: Mike, 3rd Person

Mike walked up to the doors of the gym and they opened. The man at the counter was looking at a magazine, seeming just flipping through the pages.

"Sorry, closing up. Come back tomorrow." He said not looking up. Mike walked up to the counter.

"Sorry to you, but I have business here." Mike said.

"It can wait until morning."

"It can't."

"Look buddy, I can't-" He became quiet when he looked at Mike, paling a bit.

"I have League business." Mike said.

"G-go right ahead." He said chuckling nervously, and Mike knew exactly why. But he just walked on through until he sensed Misty's presence and he knocked on the door.

"Kyle, piss off, just let me sleep." She said.

"It's not Kyle." Mike said.

"So who the fuck is it!?" She shouted.

"Well, still that hot headed redhead eh Misty? Have you tried meditation?" He asked with a smirk. The door soon opened.

"Mike! What are you doing here!?" She harshly whispered.

"Because I know what's going on." He said.

"Do you really!? Tell me."

"Ritchie is under surveillance of ES and using him as blackmail to get you to work for them." He said. Misty blinked.

"You're good, but it's not like you can do anything!" She said.

"I can put him under surveillance by the League, then ES would back off. They can't risk conflict with the League, bad publicity." He said.

"You, would do that?" She asked.

"Of course, you're a friend and it would help my fight against ES." He said. Misty hugged him, and pulled away quickly.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Mike smiled back then felt cool steel on the back of his head.

"Look Mike, over the time I've been here, I've come to see Misty as a friend, but I'm more loyal to ES then her." Kyle said priming his revolver.

"Think about what you are doing, truly think, do you want a world of darkness?" Mike asked calmly.

"Yes, I see so much shit in this world, only a singular forceful rule can wipe it out." He said hesitating pulling the trigger.

"Nothing can stop racism, sexism, poverty, crime and murder. It's part of our nature or how we were raised." Mike said.

"Yeah? Well, we have the best shot!" He said. Mike turned and knocked away his gun and unsheathed his blade.

"MIKE WAIT!" Misty shouted and Mike stopped millimeters from Kyle's throat. "Please, Kyle is a friend now, please don't kill him." She said.

" . . . The only way I can spare him is if he leaves ES." He said.

"Kyle, I know we hate each other, but we also like each other." She said.

'Sound perfect for her.' Mike thought to himself.

"Misty I'm loyal to ES! I have seen some fucked up shit out there and ES are the only ones who can fix it!" He shouted.

"Fixing it all at once is not possible, it'll be more unstable than our society is now! We have to do what we can, little by little." She said. "Please."

" . . . You're right, we can't fix it all, and I have no plans on dying yet." He said. Mike sheathed his blade.

"Good, I'll place you two under protection, ES may come is you don't report in." He said.

"Thank you Mike." She said smiling.

"No problem. I shall take my leave." He said and walked out and sighed.

"Now I have time to find that staff." He said and teleported away.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Rock Tunnel PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley 1st Person

We were all in our room in the Center.

"So is there anything I should know?" Corin asked.

"Rina is an Aura user." I said.

"With the things in our ear we understand Pokespeech." Rina said.

_-I talk through Telepathy.-_ Taisetsu said.

"And I can talk normally." Blizz said.

"Interesting, anything else?" He asked

"How do you feel about Pokephilia?" Blizz asked.

"What, like, Pokémon and Human relationships? I was born here, but I never really cared who people loved. I don't care for it, seems, odd to do, but to each their own." He said shrugging.

"Ah, good because him and his Gardevoir are all kissy kissy." Rina said.

"Screw you too Rina." I said.

"Hmm, I'll try and keep my mouth shut about it." He said.

_-We should get some sleep, after all we have to go through that tunnel tomorrow. -_ Taisetsu said.

"She has a point." Blizz said lying back in her bed. "Night guys."

We all lied down, me and Taisetsu in the same bed and kissing each other good night as we fell asleep.

-(o)- Time: 8:07am

We walked out of the center after having breakfast and I took a look around.

"Well, we'd better get moving." I said and they all nodded and we went inside Rock Tunnel, and it was rather dark. I took out a flashlight, as did Corin. Taisetsu coated her hand in electricity and Blizz made an orb of Aura, plenty of lights. We walked through the tunnel in silence for a bit.

"So . . . why does Engulfing Shadows want you two dead?" He asked.

"Well, you're with us so you have the right to know. During our adventures in Hoenn, we figured out what their goal was, world domination with a twist. They wanted the world in a shroud of Darkness. Now, we fought them in Hoenn, so they want us gone." He said

"Interesting, and when they see me with you…"

"They'll want you gone too." Rina said.

"I guess I'm stuck with you two." He said.

"Indeed you are." I said chuckling.

"Not sure if that's good or bad yet." He said.

"Oh lighten up, we'll grow on you trust me." Rina said with a smile. Corin shrugged.

As we walked through the tunnel we encountered no problem, just a few wild Pokémon. Soon we were outside and walking to Lavender Town.

"So, Lavender Town is just gonna be a quick stop for us?" Blizz asked.

"Yeah, not much of importance there, just the radio tower." I said.

"There used to be a large tower called Pokémon Tower, a place to lay your deceased Pokémon to rest, then they moved the graves and tore it down." Corin said. "For a Radio Tower."

"Oh . . ." Rina said.

"That's just wrong. Where are the graves?" I asked.

"In a New Pokémon Tower, near Vermillion City." He said.

"Well, at least they built a new tower." I said.

"Still, they ruined a place of mourning." He said. I simply nodded as we continued on our trek. It took a while but we reached Lavender Town.

"Well, here we are." I said. "Let's rest up and keep moving."

"Sure thing." Rina said smiling. So we all went to the Pokémon Center to get something to eat.

* * *

DWA: And end off on a stupid ending. Sorry guys. I just wanted to get this to you. So my bad for such a bad ending. So yeah, see you guys around next time, don't forget to review!


	9. Arriving in Vermillion

DWA: Hey guys! Happy Halloween, even if that's late I may as well say it right? Now, I'm still wondering how to put in the changes from X and Y, so yeah. Honestly, this Arc isn't as fun for me. I'm not a big Kanto region fan. I love all Pokemon, but I don't have to love the region they reside. I'll keep going of course, but it explains my lack of enthusiasm with this arc. Reply time. Also I own only my plot and OC's. All other OC's belong to their respective creators.

Replies:

Majicmanaphy1999: Glad to see you're up to date, and I've started posting weekly save a few weeks where I got new games.

FanfictionerQ: I have plans to yes. However the story line is still in an infantile form. So no OC's yet. I have to get through all the other arcs after all.

RockytheTyranitar: No they do not and I don't plan on that happening. Now abut Tai and Stan, I have been thinking about that…

IcySneasel: Yeah I wish Gallade got a Mega Evolution. Woulda been awesome. And yeah I could easily add those things, it's just the Fairy type and such I'm worried about. And sorry about the length, it's just with me occasionally doing pieces of art and roleplaying and such, I have less time to do this.

Pokemon Forever: Thanks very much!

The Great T: I know, it just seemed like a bad ending.

Dustchu: Well I read every single one of your reviews, each one positive and with a smile. Thank you very much for them all! Glad to see you're enjoying the story ^^ Now I am not accepting OC's for this story, but eventually I will for the next.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 9: Arriving in Vermillion

-(ooo)- Time: 12:09pm, Location: Route 12, POV: Stanley 1st Person.

Our stop to Lavender Town had indeed been short. Nothing was really interesting about the small town, except the girl that made me think I had a spectral hand on my shoulder. Guess she always plays that joke on people.

"So next up we're to Vermillion, and if I remember correctly, the Gym Leader uses Electric Types." Rina said looking at her Pokegear.

"Mhmm, so we have to plan accordingly. I think you have a good set up." I said. She nodded.

"And so do you in a way." She said.

"What about you Corin, you in the league?" I asked looking to him. He shoo his head.

"I've done my Pokémon Training, and, I wasn't very good." He said hesitating in the middle a bit. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

"So you became a vigilante?" Rina asked.

" . . . I guess . . ." He said looking at her oddly.

"Awesome! I always found vigilantes as a source for an awesome action and romance story." She said smiling. I snickered.

"What?" She asked.

"So you find him, romantic?" I asked smirking.

"Wha-" She started and then understood my implications and blushed a bit. "NO WAY! WE JUST MET!" She screamed and caused bird Pokémon to fly off with her voices volume. I started laughing, hard. Taisetsu laughed as well, and Blizz. Corin shook his head.

"You're a fucking dick!" Rina shouted.

"Oh come on, I never get you like that! Now I can!" I said.

"Oh calm down Rina." Blizz said.

"Fuck you all." Rina said.

_-Sorry Rina, it was funny.-_ Taisetsu said.

Rina huffed and pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh jeez, let's keep going." I said laughing a bit more and kept walking, Taisetsu following, as the others did as well, Rina lagging behind just a bit before catching up.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:23pm, Location: Power Plant, POV: Snow, Third Person

Snow walked into the abandoned Power Plant, plenty of Electric types using electricity to communicate as she walked, some scurrying away, a few watching like hawks. Snow knew there was a temple under this place, why else would they build it here? Sure the plant makes its own power, but it makes even more from the temple below. The place literally just pours out electricity. So as she got closer and closer to the entrance, more Electric types watched her instead of running.

They knew it was here. And the higher ups were guarding it. She knew they'd feel her suit regardless of being cloaked, so she didn't even try. So much electricity in the air it would be easy to feel her moving along. When she got to the hidden door a Magnezone floated down and gave an angry cry.

"Just move aside Magnezone, I have no quarrel with you.

"MAAAAAAGGGG!" It roared, basically saying no, you leave.

"I have a job here and-"

"MAGNE MAGNEZOOONNNEEE!" It said sparking with electricity, along with several other electric types. The suit could take electricity and recharge itself, but that amount? Probably not.

"Maaaaaggggnnnneeeee." It rumbled glaring at her. She had two options, turn tail and leave without penalty from these electric Pokémon, or push her way through.

"Just why are you doing this?" She asked.

"…WE."

Snow gasped and looked around, so many voices, young and old, saying the same thing at once.

"WE ARE…"

The Pokémon, were speaking…

"WE ARE GUARDIANS…"

Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing, Pokémon with no human interaction or very little, speaking.

"WE ARE GUARDIANS OF THE POWER…"

"What power?"

"THE CLAP OF THUNDER, THE FLASH OF LIGHTNING, MIGHTY ZAPDOS FEARED HUMANITY. THEY KNEW WHAT LIE BENEATH, BUT NOT WHAT LIE WITHIN." The electricity got stronger.

"YOU DO!"

"Why do you think I'm here?" She asked.

"WE WILL NOT FAIL LIKE REGISTEEL! YOU SHALL NOT STEAL FROM MIGHTY ZAPDOS AS YOU DID THE GOD OF STEEL!"

She gasped, how did they know that!?

"LEAVE! _NOW!_"

Her radio crackled.

"Snow, what's happening?" Emily said. "You're heartbeat is climbing as well as adrenaline."

"Listen for yourself…"

"LEAVE HUMAN, WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THIS SACRED PLACE, LEAVE OR SUFFER OVER 300,000 VOLTS OF POWER!"

"…What was that?"

"The Pokémon of the plant…"

"Snow retreat, get out of there. There will be well over that, get out!" Emily shouted.

" . . . I'm leaving." She said and the electricity died.

"Good, we protect this place, but the murder of humanity, is something we shun, but would be necessary." The all said in calmer voices. "We hope you have learned." They said and Snow walked out.

"One day…" She said. "We'll have that weapon."

-(ooo)- Time: 3:45pm, Location: Vermillion City, POV: 1st Person Stanley

We walked into the city with smiles, well, except for Corin. He said he'd traveled around the world, only training his team once for the competition here in Kanto. I can't tell if he's lying but I have to reason to suspect he is. So we simply walked into the city and began looking around.

"So, what do we do first, do we head for the gym? Or do we go shopping for supplies?" Rina asked.

"As much as I would love a Gym Battle, we should get some supplies." I said nodding.

"Alright, let's get to a Pokemart." She said. Luckily there was one nearby and we walked in, and oddly, Rocky was there.

"Rocky?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Stanley, odd meeting you here." He said placing whatever he was looking at on the shelf.

"How ya been?" I asked.

"Good I guess. Who's this?" He asked gesturing to Corin.

"This is Corin, he recently joined up with us." Rina said.

"Nice to meet you Corin." He said tipping his hat. Corin nodded.

"Likewise." He said.

"So are you here for a Gym Battle?" I asked.

"Nah I already won a while back. Currently I'm training for another badge. Speaking of…" He said smirking a bit.

"You want a battle?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure thing, I just need to buy some things." I said.

"Of course, I'll be waiting at the Pokémon Center." He said and grabbed a couple things before paying and leaving. We grabbed what we needed as well. Medicine, food, water and other things for everyone. We paid and went for the Pokémon Center. When we got there, Rocky was waiting outside and we all went to the back.

"So, rules?" I asked.

"Two on two, double battle." He said. I nodded.

"Okay then, let's battle." I said getting ready.

-(o)- POV: Battle

"Okay, Nuregami, Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and threw the Dive Ball and Great Ball, revealing the two Pokémon.

"Jolteon, Pupitar, get them!" Rocky said and he threw two Poke balls that revealed the two Pokémon.

"Okay, Nuregami, Brine! Kalos, Flamethrower!" He shouted not giving out the targets, it was clear who he wanted them to attack. Kalos flew up and shot a stream of fire at the Jolteon and Nuregami shot water at Pupitar.

"Dodge and use Protect." He said. Jolteon jumped out of the way and Pupitar set up a green barrier that blocked the water.

"Hmm, nice." Stanley complimented.

"Thanks. Our turn. Thunderbolt on Milotic, Stone Edge on Salamence!" He said. Jolteon fired a bolt of electricity at Nuregami and Pupitar sent jagged stones at Kalos.

"Mirror Coat! Kalos, counter it!" Stanley said and Nuregami shimmered as she took the attack while Kalos used Stone edge to neutralize Pupitar's. Nuregami's mirror coat moved up her body and became an orb that she fired as a beam and it slammed into Jolteon, doing a lot of damage.

"AW COME ON SHOW THAT WATER TYPE WHAT ELECTRIC POWER IS!" A voice shouted, we all looked over and saw a tall man with a military style haircut and he sweatdropped. "Ahaha, sorry." He said.

"No problem Surge." Rocky said

"That's Lieutenant Surge, Corporal." He said and Rocky sighed

"He's the gym leader."

"Well keep the battle going! Don't let that maggot show you up!"

"It's just what he calls people, let's just battle." He said and Stanley nodded.

"Recover!" Stanley said which surprised Rocky as Nuregami recovered from her wounds.

"Hmm, that's very sneaky." Rocky said as Nuregami smirked.

"We always play it out like that. Now, Twister and Zen Headbutt!" Stanley shouted and Nuregami sent a Twister at Pupitar, who took the attack seeing as he was limited in mobility. Kalos roared and her head became enshrouded in a transparent blue glow. She then flew down at Jolteon at high speed, slamming into it and raising her head so it would go flying.

"Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse!" He shouted and Jolteon fired a Shadow Ball while Pupitar fired a Dark Pulse at Nuregami.

Kalos flew out of the way and roared, her claws turning orange. Nuregami didn't have time to react so she took the Dark Pulse and retaliated with a Hydro Pump that hit Pupitar and did massive damage due to the typing Pupitar has.

"Damn…" Rocky cursed under his breath as Jolteon hit the ground hard from a Dragon Claw. Not many trainers allow their Pokémon to devise a strategy on their own, after all, they aren't very good past instinct, but Stanley's Pokémon . . . that's another story, they seem to be able to do exactly what he would do.

He knew he'd lose, so for next time he'd train even harder. But for now.

"Thunderbolt and Stone Edge!" Jolteon fired the bolt of electricity at Kalos while rocks were fired at Nuregami. They were hit bit didn't take the damage they were expecting. Rocky did this to avoid Mirror Coat.

"I think we need to wrap this up girls!" Stanley called out. The two looked back and nodded. Nuregami used Twister and it hit Jolteon at an arc, sending it high into the air, and Kalos followed after it. She charged a white and red ball of energy and fired it as a beam, which hit Jolteon and exploded. When he landed Jolteon was unconscious. Rocky took an opportunity.

"Stone Edge on Salamence!" Pupitar fired jagged rocks at Kalos that hit her hard due to her typing. Nuregami used Hydro Pump, which was blocked by Protect. Kalos glared as her wings became coated in steel and she swooped down and struck Pupitar. Nuregami followed up with Brine and knocked out Pupitar.

-(o)- POV: Stanley 1st Person

I smiled as he recalled my Pokémon. "Looks like I win again." I said.

"Guess so, but be warned, it won't happen again." Rocky said as he recalled his Pokémon and began walking.

"Good Luck against Surge." He said. After he left Surge walked over, basically towering over me.

"Well I guess I'll call you private from now on. So you want a gym battle with me eh? Sure thing Private. I'll be waiting at the gym. But first, get those Pokémon healed soldier!" He said, the last bit being harsh and commanding.

"S-Sir yes sir!" I said with a salute, startled by how he spoke. He nodded and walked off and I put down my hand.

"May as well do what he asked…" I said walking to the Center, Rina and Corin in tow.

* * *

DWA: Welp, there's another down. Hey Dustchu, giving ya a Special shoutout. Man read everything I had put up and reviewed on most of it, nice work man…I reeeaaallllyyy hope I'm wrong about the gender. It'd be embarrassing to get it wrong. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow if you haven't done so already. And as always, I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Vermilion Gym

DWA: What up guys! How you all been? Personally, been doing pretty good! I think for the X and Y type changes I may just have them discovered soon, and I know a method! Should be cool, kinda not really. ANYWHO, I'm just gonna start this chapter up with review replies! Also, sorry I'm late! The day I wanted to finish this I just wasn't feeling the writing mojo aha.

RockytheTyranitar: At least you knew which one was good! And I'm not sure about them asking to join, maybe he sees them harassing a Gym Leader or something. And thank you! I try to keep people in character!

Dustchu: Haha, thanks! And I do need OC's, just not yet, later on in the story ya know? For next Arc. But I won't reveal anything yet, so don't get writing them up until I give out the details! And about Rina and Corin. No comment. Yes she failed, but, she may soon succeed. Surge don't even need a Pokémon, he could punch your Pokémon in the face and it'd probably die. Thanks! I have ideas for the X and Y stuff as stated. I love Sinnoh! All that Myth and Legend and Time and Space, it's so awesome! No problem, you're a very dedicated reader and I am glad to have you! Also, very glad to have gotten the gender correct aha.

GSlayer: Why must you torture them?

Dragoliched: Hmm, possibly, I forgot you suggested this. Could make a better reason than what I had. I'll definitely keep it in mind. High chance I'll use it, thanks!

The Great T: Thanks! Though I feel Kanto has been done too much. I dunno.

Pokemon Forever: Thanks! And yeah it was creepy there.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 10: Vermilion Gym

After the battle with Rocky, I had taken my Pokémon to get healed and that took up a good few minutes. Currently we were in the lounge, coming up with a battle plan.

"Well most people says he uses electric types." I said.

"So for me Rain is definitely fighting." Rina said.

"I don't have any electric resistant types. Besides Latios." I said.

"I think he'd prefer getting out every now and then." She said.

"Yeah but, I'd like someone else to battle." He said. "I don't want to show I have him with me just yet."

"I see . . . at least train with him soon, get him some exercise." She said.

"Yeah, he probably needs it." Blizz said.

"Alright, alright, I'll train with him the next time we're in the wilderness." I said.

"I had forgotten you had a Latios." Corin said, after he was quiet for a very long time. I looked over and chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, thing is he came to me." I said.

"Interesting." He replied. "If I may make a suggestion?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Surge, from what I can tell, uses power over speed, he has that kind of aura that just says power over all." He said.

"You can read aura?" Rina asked.

"No, it was the best word to describe it."

"Oh . . ." She said.

"Anyways, if this is the case, choose fast Pokémon." He said.

"Hmm . . . so, Hakuhyo is in there, Tai you're pretty quick with Teleport, Allie is pretty quick on her feet. I think that will do." I said smiling. Taisetsu nodded at me with a smile.

"For me I have Rain for his resistance. Nero is fast, and can take more electrical hits. And then there's Blizz." She said smiling.

"Right behind ya." Blizz said nodding.

"Alright, we have our teams, now, let's see what we can come up with for plans." I said.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:02pm, Location: Cinnabar Island Gym, POV: 3rd Person, Mike

Mike walked into the gym and looked around.

"Brian!" He called out. Soon enough the man came out and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought ES had discovered me." He said. "Well, they know where I am anyways. I guess I should say I thought they came for me."

"No . . . not yet." He said. "I think they have more pressing matters, like the Legendary Weapons." Mike said.

"I read about those, they want to integrate the power into new technology." He said.

"That probably won't end well." Mike said.

"Not at first, but they have the potential to succeed." Brian said.

"Then I hope the Legendary Pokémon do their job…" Mike said.

"So . . . why are you here?" He asked.

" . . . How much do you know about the plans to take down Team Rocket?" He asked.

"Plenty, it's nothing secret. Why?" Brian said.

" . . . I have a risky as hell plan." He said

" . . . Wait, Mike think about this." Brian said immediately understanding what he was talking about.

"I have Brian. The thing is, in Hoenn, there was no one force to push ES away. However, in Kanto . . ." He said.

"There's a multi-million dollar organization yes but it's a crime syndicate!" Brian said.

"I know Brian. Just remember, this is their home too." He said. "I'll need those plans."

"But Mike-"

"Brian. I know what I'm doing. I'm playing a waiting game. Now, the plans, please." He said. Brian sighed, seeing no other alternative. He motioned Mike to follow him and started walking. Mike followed. He wasn't too sure of his plan, but if Kanto was gonna kick ES off its turf, they needed help.

Who better than the crime syndicate ES was here to get rid of?

-(ooo)- Time: 5:12pm, Location, Vermillion City Gym, POV: Battle

Stanley walked into the gym with a smile, he was ready. Rina and Corin were behind him but headed to the stands to watch.

"So Private! Are ya ready to battle a true soldier?" Surge asked as Stanley made his way to his side of the field, Surge had definitely been waiting for him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said. "Alright then, let's see what ya got!" Surge said throwing a poke ball, revealing an Electrode.

"Okay, Electrodes are fast, but, he could have trained it for power, we'll see. Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and threw the Quick Ball. It opened, revealing the Sneasel, ready for combat.

"Electrode Charge Beam!" Surge shouted and Electrode shot a beam of electricity at Hakuhyo. Hakuhyo jumped to the side and coated his claw in dark energy and sped at Electrode.

"Heh." Surge chuckled and Electrode rolled out of the way with high speed. Hakuhyo missed and jumped back a bit.

"A soldier knows how to use a Pokémon to its best advantage, and Electrode is one of the fastest Pokémon you'll find here in Kanto." He said grinning.

"I'll have you know Hakuhyo is pretty quick on his feet too." Stanley said. Hakuhyo nodded and got ready.

"Even so Private, you're no match, for a Lieutenant." He said. "Thunderbolt!" He shouted and Electrode shot a bolt of electricity at Hakuhyo, and it hit, knocking Hakuhyo back. He got up by rearing back and jumping with his arms.

"How about this!? Blizzard!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo sent out freezing winds that passed over Electrode. Surge gave a slight frown.

"Sneasels are physical attackers, you obviously don't know your Pokémon." He said

"I know, but why have all physical? Besides, it did its job." He said. Surge looked again and was surprised to see Hakuhyo slashing Electrode with Shadow Claw.

"It was a distraction . . . for me!" He said sounding surprised. Stanley nodded.

"I knew you'd criticize it, so I used that to my advantage." Stanley said. "Now, Hakuhyo, Ice Punch!" Hakuhyo's fist became shrouded in an icy energy and hit Electrode, who retaliated with Thunderbolt to blast him back.

"Kid had a good plan, I'll give him that. Electrode, Charge Beam!" He shouted and Electrode shot the beam, hitting Hakuhyo again.

"How about this Surge!? Assurance!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo got up, and his claws became coated in dark energy that extended due to the previous hit. He then ran at Electrode.

"Dodge it!" Surge shouted and Electrode began to roll, and Hakuhyo chased it, and he was catching up.

"Damn, it's faster than I thought." He muttered. Hakuhyo caught up and slashed it, causing it to go off course and slam into the wall.

Electrode was out for the count.

"Hmm, I guess you saw the fact that he was built for hard and fast hits, not endurance." Surge said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Fast Pokémon tend to be like that." He said.

"Okay private, let's see how you deal with Magneton!" He shouted and called out his Steel/Electric type Pokémon.

"Magneton huh? Hakuhyo won't be very helpful with that typing." He said and recalled him. "Better use Allie. Allie, let's roll!" He said throwing the odd Poke ball and it revealed the Eevee.

"Hmm? Why an Eevee?" He asked

"I think you'll see." Stanley said smirking.

"Sure, make the first move." He said.

"Okay, you asked for it. Allie, Flamethrower!"

"WHAT?!"

Allie jumped up as her collar turned red and she let out a torrent of flames, hitting the surprised Magneton.

"Now give a bit of Focus Blast!" Her collar turned orange and she fired the Blue ball of power, but being a low accuracy Move it missed.

"How the hell-? Gah, Flash Cannon!" Surge shouted and Magneton charged a silver ball of power and fired it, hitting Allie and sending her back, but she held her ground.

"Okay Allie, Dig!" He said and Allie dug underground.

"How is an Eevee able to do all that!?" Surge asked.

"If ya watched the Hoenn league, maybe you wouldn't have been so surprised." Stanley said smirking a bit.

"Wait . . . you're sure as hell no private are ya?" He asked.

"Oh no, more of a captain." He said. "NOW!" Allie burst from the ground and slammed Magneton before enduring a Thunderbolt from a now very weak Magneton.

"Gah, not good, that Eevee, it can be any type from the looks of things." Surge muttered.

Stanley smirked. "Allie, how about we end this one?" He asked. Allie looked back and nodded.

"Magneton use Zap Cannon!" Surge shouted and Magneton charged up the attack.

"Allie, Flamethrower!" He shouted as Allie's collar turned red and she let loose the stream of fire as Magneton shot his attack, the two collided and exploded, and caused smoke to obscure the view.

From the smoke, came Allie, wrapped in flames, and slammed into Magneton, sending the Pokémon back and knocking it out.

"Shit . . ." Surge said as he recalled his Pokémon and Stanley recalled Allie. "He's trained them well . . ."

"Taisetsu, if you would please." Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported onto the field.

"Raichu! Let's go!" Surge shouted as the electric Mouse appeared.

"Mind if we start? Shadow Ball!" Stanley shouted and Taisetsu charged the attack and fired it at Raichu, who took the hit.

"Oh really? Thunder!" Surge shouted and Raichu let loose a very powerful bolt of electricity.

"Light Screen!" Stanley shouted. Taisetsu made a wall of light that blocked some of the damage she was dealt. She then fired a Dark Pulse that also hit Raichu and sent it back a bit.

"Light Screen? You think hiding will protect you soldier!? Volt Tackle!" Raichu charged at Taisetsu, picking up speed before becoming enveloped in a large electrical aura.

"Teleport." Stanley said. Just as Raichu was about to hit, Taisetsu teleported to the other side of the field. She then used Magical Leaf, the leaves slicing into Raichu.

"Ahh! C'mon, think, Dig!" Surge shouted and Raichu dug underground. Sarah began looking around, icy energy swirling around her fist. She felt the ground under her crack and move, and was hit by the mouse, but retaliated with a swift Ice Punch as she spun to lessen the impact of her hitting the ground.

"Taisetsu, Focus Blast!" Stanley shouted and she charged the attack and threw it, using Psychic to direct it right into Raichu, sending him flying back. Taisetsu helped by shoving him with Psychic so he'd land headfirst into the wall, slumping down, unconscious.

"Nice work Tai." Stanley said smiling. Taisetsu smiled back.

POV: 1st Person.

Surge walked up to me and pat my soldier. Of course his pats were heavy so I stumbled a bit.

"Nice work soldier, you beat me down back to private!" He said laughing and held out his badge. "Here ya go, proof you won at my gym."

"Thanks Surge." I said and took the badge, putting it away. "Also, my friend Rina would like to battle." I said.

"Well, she'll have to wait until morning, I gotta rest my team." He said and walked away. I looked to Rina and she nodded, and we all went back to the center.

* * *

DWA: Oh dear lord this is bad and I'm sorry. My writing Mojo was terrible for this, so I'm sorry. Hopefully Rina's battle will go better. I was not in a writing mood the past couple of weeks, sorry.


End file.
